The World's Best Kept Secret?
by Apocalyptic Muse
Summary: (Season 3) One teenage hacker drags herself and her friend into the wonderful world of the SGC. Chaos, humor, and drama ensue. Lots of Daniel, Jack, some Skaara (cos we all know I love him) and all around good times!
1. 01 The Brilliant Idea

The World's Best Kept Secret?

By: Apocalyptic Muse and Tsugi

Authors' Notes: This has probably been done before … but hey. Give it a try anyway. You might like it. Review please. I (the muse) can work without reviews, although I prefer them, but Tsugi likes them… they might help her spawn some funky cool ideas….

****

One: The Brilliant Idea

She was not your normal teenager, in fact she was very far from it. She was so strange that even her classmates had begun to take notice of her peculiarities. Which was saying a lot because she was one of those quiet types that never attracted much attention. She was an average student, not at the top of her class but not at the bottom either. However, this was just a cover for the truth of her identity.

Elizabeth Dominic was a _hacker_.

So far she had been extremely lucky to not get caught, but then again she did small things. Every now and then she messed with the commercial line-up on cable television or fuzzed out a football game she didn't want to watch. For a small amount of money she would sometimes go in and change some grades for her unfortunate peers. Nothing big, nothing that could get her into too much trouble.

Until now…

Lynn Krueger leaned over her friend's shoulder, gazing at the line of code Liz was typing. "What are you doing?"

"Don't really know." Liz replied, not taking her eyes off the screen of her laptop. "Just looking for some encrypted files." It wasn't too much of a lie. In truth she really did _not_ know what she was doing, but she knew her aim. For the last couple years activity at the Air Force base under Cheyenne Mountain had drastically increased. For the first time Elizabeth started asking herself the big question: what were they doing there?

"Not again." Lynn cried. "How many times have I told you not to do that stuff - - especially when I'm around. You're going to get arrested or something."

Liz rolled her eyes at this. Pause. "Check this out."

Lynn sighed. She wasn't going to get anywhere with Elizabeth today. She had that look in her eyes. "That's the air force symbol… but what's that?" Lynn pointed to a spinning shape in the center of the screen. The letters SGC were superimposed over an odd looking triangle. "Where are you at?"

"Don't end a sentence with at." Liz said, and then added without missing a beat, "it just came up… I was typing some code out and bam! here it is."

"Well, you better get out of whatever it is. It looks government."

Precisely. A mischievous smirk crossed Elizabeth's lips. "All the more reason to delve deeper." She kept typing, even more furiously that she had before. With the aid of one of her home-make programs to find the appropriate password to continue on into that particular area of cyber space. "Got it!" She cried in victory.

Then everything Liz had believed was shattered.

An Hour Later

_Stargate…_ Big round ring made from some alien material. Travels through space. Aliens. Evil aliens. Goa'uld. Elizabeth couldn't stop pouring through the hidden documents. One after the other she searched through the information available. "This can't be real…" She whispered.

Lynn was sitting beside her quietly. She had long given up on trying to stop Liz. Instead she had begun to look with her. They had found what seemed to be the world's best kept secret. "Apparently it is real." She said simply. Liz frowned at her. "Umm… Liz. I got a question. Don't government sites like this usually have programs to detect people like you?"

_Shit…_ In her excitement Liz had completely forgotten about anything like that. _Not_ ver professional. She thought, _IDIOT._

She quickly exited.

Cheyenne Mountain - - 7:19 P.M.

Dr. Daniel Jackson frowned at the monitor. Someone had been in the system. He knew they had, but just as he had become aware of that fact they had left. He didn't like ghost operators, and apparently that's what the person was because they seemed to be working behind the system - - or around it. He sighed to himself as he stood. They probably already knew about it, but it wouldn't hurt to go tell somebody in charge.

"Hey… did you just - -" He ran into Carter in the corridor.

"The virtual intruder?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah." Sam said, "I was just going up to tell Hammond."

"Tell Hammond what?" Jack O'Neill had a habit of showing up at just the right time -- at the end of what was being said.

"There was someone hacking into the Stargate Command files." Carter replied, turning to her superior officer.

"That's…not good." Jack observed.

"You're right. It's not." Daniel said, agreeing with the obvious. "Could it have been a glitch in the system?"

"It's a possibility, but we shouldn't take any chances."

And so the trio made their way up to talk to General Hammond.

Elizabeth Dominic's House - - 11:38 P.M.

Liz kept staring at her computer, wondering if she had made the wrong choice. For the first time ever she was reeling about something she had done. Usually the computer - - and anything electronic - - was the one place where she didn't screw up. Was that over? Would this mistake come back to haunt her?

Of course it would. She had just learned some things that most people would probably never know about. Yeah, she could probably make copies, show it to some media jockeys, but where would that leave her? No where was the answer. She knew better than to spread the secrets she found. She knew things that would make most people's toe's curl.

But whoever was in charge of that base didn't know that.

What if they found her?

What if…

"Stop it, Liz." She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She was being paranoid. Being paranoid actually sometimes helped when doing things that she did. Here, however, it wasn't going to do anything, but make her jumpy and stupid. She just had to be careful next time.

_Next time…_

No matter how many times she told herself it was stupid to go back she wouldn't be able to stop it. She had started something irrevocable. She couldn't stop until she knew the complete truth…

Cheyenne Mountain - - 1:28 A.M.

Samantha Carter was just beginning to work on one of her many projects when she noticed something odd in the computer system. It was happening again. The intruder was back, and they weren't going to get away this time. Without any delay she picked up a phone. "Our guest is back…"

* * *

Meant to add more onto the end... then I figured it would probably be a bunch of boring bullshit you don't care about anyway so this is it. I promise that if we write more chapters they'll be a lot better (possibly longer). As I said above: Review. I can't tell youhow much that matters. We have so many stories going the only way we know which ones to write on is the reviews we get. If no one cares about a story it won't get posted. (not saying we wont write on it... you just wont see it.)

Next Chapter: Visitors _Liz and Lynn get a surprise visit from two very familiar guys._

Toodles... cya round. Love Tsugi and the Muse


	2. 02 Visitors

****

Two: Visitors

Elizabeth's House - - 4:20 P.M.

Lynn Krueger hung precariously off the edge of Liz's bed, dangling a sheet of paper before her friend's face. "Look."

Liz frowned, shoving the paper away for a moment before grabbing it and actually reading it. It was a school schedule. Lynn's classes for the year. "Hmmm… freshmen this year?" Liz cracked at her friend. Lynn was a senior; she glared back. Elizabeth had graduated the year before so she would be starting her first year of college. Mostly she had chosen internet courses so she didn't actually have to drive up to the university, but the rest of the time she would have to commute. Damn.

"Well, at least you got Mr. Rodriguez for History instead of that old bat Crouch. I swear she had it out for me the whole year…" Liz pursed her lips.

"Uh… Lizzie, you think everybody is out to get you."

"Well," Liz said, picking up a cheese puff from a bag beside her, "they usually are…"

"You're so paranoid…"

"Comes with the territory." Crunch.

"Then maybe," Lynn took her schedule back with a hiss of paper, "you should change your territory."

"And do what?"

"How about actually do some _legal_ programming? You're really talented with that computer code stuff, I don't know what you call it, but you know what I mean. You could make big bucks outta doing that… and I _don't_ mean hack into one of those dingle brain banks and transfer money from some rich scumbag's account to yours."

"Why not… they don't need it…" Liz said, then pointed her finger at Lynn proclaiming, "did you know that most income in the nation goes to a top 10, that would be the rich folkses, but everybody else has to hold up the taxes… They get tax breaks while we, well, we get the big boot up the asshole…"

Lynn rolled her eyes. She should have never let Elizabeth take that sociology class last year. It created a walking, talking, yapping monster… An intelligent monster but a monster none-the-less. "Umm…. Liz, not to burst your bubble, but _you_ don't apply to the _we._ You apply with the _they_ you keep mumbling about."

"I cannot help it I was born into this overindulgent family of heathens."

Lynn laughed. "Why don't you just admit it. You're a rich brat with two boisterous brothers, an alcoholic mother, and a father who spends more time in the Bahamas with his 'secretary' than he does at home."

"Yup, that about fits it." Liz sighed, than began laughing herself. She had long ago dumped any negative feelings about her family. Her life had made her who she was; a headstrong, stubborn, spoiled girl who got what she wanted when she wanted. Well, everything but what she needed most. That was a different story; one only Lynn and a few of her really close friends knew about.

"So, what did you do after I left the other night? Wreak some more havoc?"

"Uh… no." Liz kept typing on the computer in her lap. "I didn't do much."

Lynn didn't like the tone in Elizabeth's voice. "Liz… what did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Liz- -"

"_Nothing._" Way too defensive.

"You didn't go back there did you? You didn't do what I think you did…"

"Lynn…. I'm not stupid." Liz sighed, shutting the lid to her laptop.

"Lizzie, just tell me you didn't go back to that air force site."

There was a long pause. A pause Lynn couldn't deem positive. "I just wanted to know that - -"

"Liz… you _didn't_!"

Meanwhile

"Are you sure this is the neighborhood?" Jack O'Neill asked for nearly the hundredth time. After tracing the position of their cyber intruder the night before Jack and Daniel had been picked to go check out the area. If it looked safe then they were to proceed further in the investigation. The place seemed safe enough - - even boring. It was in an upscale area in Boulder. "I mean… it can't be coming from here… could it?"

Daniel sighed, "well, they could have tricked our tracing system, but we don't think so. There!" He pointed to one of the larger houses. "That's the address."

Jack gave him a look. "You're kidding…"

"Nope."

O'Neill groaned and pulled into the driveway. There was an abrupt stop when they reached the high iron gate leading into the property. Whoever lived here was loaded… There was an intercom next to the window. Without further ado Jack pressed the main button.

"Yes? Do you have an appointment?"

"_Appointment?"_ Jack said to Daniel, but turned back to the intercom, "No, we don't. I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, Air Force. We would like to talk to the head of the house."

"I'm sorry… but Mrs. Dominic is very busy at the moment. She is in with a client."

"We could just come back later… with warrants."

"_Warrants?"_ Daniel growled under his breath. Jack waved him off.

"Wait one moment please." The voice said. Jack and Daniel waited. "Yes, she will see you now." With a clank the gate opened, but this was one gate Jack would prefer _not_ to go through.

Upstairs

"I cannot believe you, Liz. How can you keep doing these dumb things?"

"I'm sorry! I had to find out the truth. I couldn't just leave it alone."

"Yes, yes, you could have. You could have left it alone, alone in a dark room all forgotten about. Have you ever considered that maybe there's a reason why they haven't told people like us about this thing…."

"Stargate."

"Stargate, whatever." Lynn growled. "I don't care what it is. If you were found out… If you were found out then what do you think would happen to you? You'd probably disappear, or they'd rack up a bogus charge and through you in jail, or they'd make you look nuts and send you to some loony bin. Dammit, Liz, you're my best friend. Stop being an idiot!"

Liz just stared at her. "You cursed. Lynn, you never curse."

"Well, I do now." She grumbled.

"I'm sorry…" Liz really didn't know what to say. Now she realized what and idiot she was being, but at the time it seemed right. How foolish could she get?

Moments later she found out apparently a lot more than she had thought possible…

Downstairs

Mrs. Dominic was a glamorous woman with swept-back hair the color of dark rubies. She was almost regal in her perfectly ironed three-piece business suit (complete with pure silk button shirt) and professional nails as long as rail-road spikes. She smiled a fake, annoyed smile as she came to meet them in the foyer. "Well, hello, sirs. May I inquire to what this is about? It can't be about Benji could it? Has our Benjamin done something?"

"Well, I'm not sure ma'am." Jack answered, "can I ask you a few questions."

"Why, go ahead." That fake, red-lipped smile again.

"Do you have any computers in the household?"

"Well, I have one for my work, my sons each have one - - but they're not home now; Benji's in the Air Force Academy and Simon's gone on his tour of the world - - oh, and my daughter Elizabeth has a laptop. She's upstairs now with one of her little friends. Graduated last year, the dear. She could have gone to Harvard, or Duke, but oh no, she's got to be difficult and stay here." She tsked. "What do you want to know about the computers?"

Daniel and Jack exchanged glances. "May we see your daughter?"

Mrs. Dominic looked confused for a moment and then shrugged. "Gregory," she turned to a young man standing nearby, "will you go and get Elizabeth for these gentlemen."

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded and left, quickly climbing the stairs.

"Now, if you will excuse me I must return to my business. This client is really important."

Jack waved her on.

"The daughter? Do you really think- -" Daniel began but Jack interrupted.

"Daniel, during the past two or so years I have learned never to underestimate the intelligence of a woman. Look at Carter. Who's to say this 'Elizabeth' isn't some prodigy? And frankly, _Mrs. Dominic_ doesn't look like the type to be hacking into anything. I don't even think she's got the brains… The sons are gone. It has to be the daughter. She's the one. What I haven't figured out is what we are going to do about her."

Back to Elizabeth

It was odd for Gregory to come up and request her presence. Her mother never had any time to see her, unless, of course, it was to yell at her about something. As she and Lynn descended the stairs two unfamiliar voices drifted up from the foyer.

"_hacking…has to be the daughter… She's the one…_"

"Oh, shit…" Liz murmured as the two men came into view. They were both in plain clothes, but the older one had the air of soldier. Air Force. It seemed her luck had run out. They looked up. She froze for an instant, then turned. She had made it back to her room before she even realized she had began running, the two men in pursuit.

She slammed the door and locked it behind her. Lynn jumped up from her seat on Liz's bed, "what's the matter…"

Liz dropped into the chair at her desk and immediately started typing commands into her computer. If they were to find half the files on it she could be in such deep shit she'd never dig out. "Lynn, you were right. I've fucked up this time. Fucked up big."

"_Miss Dominic, open the door!_"

Liz ignored the voice and kept typing. "Go away!"

"_We're not here to hurt you! Open the door we want to talk to you!"_

"Liz, just open the door and explain it to them…. Tell them you're not going to do anything about what you know!"

"NO! The world doesn't work so nicely, Lynn."

"What are you going to do… run? They're right outside!" Lynn grabbed the door handle and unlocked it. With one quick move she opened it.

"Dammit, Naomi Lynn!" Liz screamed. She was out of her chair in an instant, her hand grasping the bat resting beside her dresser. "Come in here," she warned, "and I swear I'll take your head off!" She swung blindly and to her surprise came extremely close to really doing it. The bat slammed into the door-facing just inches above where one of them had ducked. She was so shocked she was frozen. In that moment the bat was grabbed from her hand.

"Will you calm down!" The older man cried. (He'd been the one she had nearly decapitated.) "We just came to ask some questions, for crying out loud. Damn." He tossed the bat down.

"You- - you're not going to kill me… make me disappear?" Liz asked, backing up to stand beside Lynn.

"Who do you think we are… the NID?"

"The who?"

"Never mind. Don't worry about it. Can we just sit down and talk like civilized human beings?"

"C'mon, Liz." Lynn nudged her arm.

"Okay. But may I ask who you are?"

Later

Elizabeth Dominic looked nothing like her mother. She was petite and very fragile looking, but apparently that was just appearance. She had black hair, a little spiky, reaching down to about half-way between her chin and her shoulders. Her eyes were not the harsh acidic green of her matriarch, but a light blue-green color, almost like swirls of jade and cerulean. Their intensity seemed to change quickly upon how the light hit them, and how much emotion she was experiencing.

She was, indeed, very intelligent. They realized just how much so after explaining just how she managed to get into their computer system and learn all she could about the Stargate Program. After judging her character Jack O'Neill decided the best way to deal with the situation was to tell her the truth. She seemed a very stable, noble individual. He couldn't see how it would hurt. Anyway, she could learn whatever she wanted without their help. It would be best to show some respect.

"So that's how all this started, going to the other planets and stuff, fighting these Goa'uld?"

_She even pronounced it right for goodness sakes. This kid deserved more than a cookie._

"Yep," Jack O'Neill said. "Little place called Abydos. Nice place to visit, although a little too hot for my tastes."

"Sounds wonderful." Elizabeth was smiling now. She had never heard so many wonderful things. She hadn't found these things in the files. It was like a tale from a storybook. It couldn't be real, but it was. "Too bad everyone can't know about this."

"Well, a lot of people aren't as understanding as you." Dr. Daniel Jackson pointed out.

"Yeah," the Colonel agreed, "I think what he's trying to say is, of all the people to have found out the truth, we're glad it was someone like you."

Liz frowned. "I'm sorry for causing trouble. I mean, by all rights, you should be arresting me, but instead you've elected to tell me more about this. I - - thank you."

Jack shrugged, "hell, we can't punish you for doing something stupid. We all do dumb things."

Liz shook her head. "Yes. I promise not to do it again."

"Hm. Right. At least not to the SGC." Lynn mumbled. Liz poked her.

Daniel laughed. "I think we're finished here. Stay out of trouble you two."

"Us two? It's her." Lynn pointed. "You remember that, Lizzie."

"Right-o." Liz gave a thumbs up. "Will-do. Thanks again, sirs." She said again, leading the two to the front door.

As they pulled out of the driveway Daniel sighed, "well, that's over with."

"No," Jack said cryptically, "I don't think it is."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think that's the last we'll see of Miss Elizabeth Dominic…"

He didn't know how right he was.

**_TBC_****_ - -_**

**_

* * *

_**

Thankies all reviewers. Didn't expect much on this… perhaps we were wrong.

Flyne: Black mail… oh yes, it's coming. Quite humorously, too.

Arathi : Yup, got more. Hope ya like.

Psycho Llama: Woot! So glad I could be of inspiration! And I noticed you had a new story up. I was actually in the process of reading it. Little bits at a time due to the fact my computer keeps kicking me off every five minutes (sadness…). Love it so far. Keep up the great work - - and thanks a bunch for the reviews on my stories. It means a lot to me.

Cya next chapter: black-mail. Liz begins to bug our favorite linguist.


	3. 03 Black Mail

**Three: Black-Mail**

Two Weeks Later

Life had become considerably more boring since Elizabeth's discovery. Nothing seemed up to par anymore. After the surprise visitors had dropped by Liz had laid off her way of life for a while. It made things even more boring. She sat staring at her computer screen, the cursor was blinking along the empty text box on her live-journal. She frowned and then typed: _Something really interesting happened to me a couple weeks ago, and is the reason for my absence from my usual haunts. Its so amazing, but I can't talk about it… _

And she shouldn't even be thinking about it. She should have put the whole thing out of her mind, but she hadn't. It was easy to say that she wouldn't mess with it anymore, but to actually stay away from something like that, something so big - - well, it was insanity to think she would. She was stupid for really thinking she might have a chance to stay away from it.

Okay… She had to think about this logically. What could she do to….

Ah… yes. That was it.

A smile spread over her face as she went to work.

Meanwhile - - Daniel Jackson's Residence

An odd 'ding' noise broke Daniel from his intense research patterns. He rubbed his tired eyes and turned to his computer. There was a new window open; a message box. It blinked; on, off, on, off. He slipped in his chair and read the message.

**_From: No-1-at-nowhere-dot-com_**

_I want to go through it._

_- - Liz_

(Author's Note: Had to do the -at- and -dot- cos it wouldn't let me just type it normal.... oddness.)

"Jack was right. This isn't over." Daniel said, sitting back in his chair. Why did everything have to always get so complicated?

The Next Day

"She wants to _what_…" Jack O'Neill cried. They were sitting in the Cafeteria sharing a not-so-balanced breakfast, when Daniel decided to let the news by them. Elizabeth seemed like a nice girl, but he was sure there was no way for her to be able to go through the Stargate. Even Hammond wouldn't allow it.

"Are you talking about that girl the two of you went to see a few weeks ago?" Carter asked. She had thought all of that had been taken care of. "Are you sure its her?"

"I replied and told her I didn't think it was possible." Daniel continued, "she s-mailed me back asking again. It's her, Sam." He pushed his food around with his fork. "What are we going to do?"

"Is there any possible way to talk her out of wanting to do this?"

"No." Jack said, "she didn't seem like the type to be talked out of something she really wanted to do."

"I - - I think we should let her go." Daniel said after a moment of silence. They looked at him in surprise. "I mean, a routine mission wouldn't hurt, would it? Couldn't we just talk to the General and see if it is okay. This is a strange situation, maybe he would allow it."

"I don't think so." O'Neill said.

"We could see." Sam said. Jack shrugged.

Later - - Hammond's Office

"Absolutely not!"

"But General Hammond, sir - -" Daniel began.

"NO! There is no way I'm letting some teenaged girl go through the Stargate. Especially one that you met because of her illegal activities."

"I told you." Jack said. Daniel looked exasperated.

"Are you sure there's no way?"

"Certain. This conversation is over."

With that the two men got to their feet and left. "Told ya." Jack repeated as they walked down the hallway.

"Great. Now what am I going to tell her…"

"The same thing you told her before. No. Oh, and tell her I said 'hi'."

Daniel sighed.

That Night

Daniel had written to Elizabeth not fifteen minutes before a reply had been sent to him. He felt bad enough about having to tell her no in the fashion he was forced to. This was a very difficult situation, made even more difficult by the fragility of the Stargate program. He understood how Elizabeth would feel about being denied her wish to see another world. He couldn't imagine being grounded to just Earth.

It was a wondrous experience going to other places, and for some reason he felt it was unfair to deny her the ability to do it at least once. She already knew about it, Daniel didn't see the harm. But the answer had been no, so that was what he had told her.

The reply he received surprised him. Then again, it didn't.

_Dr. Jackson. I'm sorry they said I couldn't go, but I really must insist upon this. It's driving me insane knowing about this thing and not being able to see it. I hope you will understand and forgive me for what I must say in respect to this. Tell them if they don't let me go through then I will be forced to have to take the Program to the Media. _

I know you're probably thinking I won't do it. I might, and I might now. But are you willing to take that chance on someone you just met once?

- - Your friendly network neighborhood hacker.

P.S. Oh, tell O'Neill I accept his Hello and send one back. And I'm still very sorry about the bat incident.

Daniel didn't know what to do. Elizabeth was a very contradictory person. She was a very noble individual, but then again she was used to getting what she wanted. He couldn't really judge for himself whether or not she would really go through with her threat. She could be bluffing, but she was also right. Was he willing to take that chance?_No._

He typed a reply_: I'll ask again. Be patient._

The Next Day - - Hammond's Office (Again)

"Dr. Jackson, are you sure that this is the best course of action?"

"Yes."

"O'Neill?"

"Oh, yeah," Jack jumped in, "I met this girl. She's pretty cool. I think she can handle it."

"Very well then. SG-1 is scheduled with a routine mission next week. Contact her and inform her of the time. I will make arrangements for her to be here."

"Thank you so much, General."

Elizabeth's House

Liz check her mail as soon as she got home from a night out with the gang. Most of it was trash - - she really needed to make a device that automatically deleted stupid forwards - - but one caught her eye. The one she had been waiting for. It was from Dr. Jackson. The subject line read: Yes. She opened it and read.

_Talked to Hammond again. He said you could go on a routine mission with us next week. We'll have someone pick you up on Thursday at 11:00 A.M. You'll be brought to Cheyenne Mountain and we'll help you prepare for your trip. See you soon. - - Daniel. And Jack says don't worry about the bat thing. He thought it was funny anyway. _

"YES!"

* * *

Oh! More Reviews! I love you people. (and it's just me, the muse, writing for right now.) So far Tsugi's been helping with the ideas, but she's writing on her Harry Potter story so she's leaving it to me to write this with our plan. Sigh Oh well. 

But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Apologies for being kinda lazy on the details and stuff. I moved it along too quick in my opinion, but then again I'm a perfectionist.

I really wanted to get to the next chapter, that's where the fun starts - - errr, I guess. At least I get to bring in one of my favorite characters.

Next Chapter: Unexpected Destinations Part One _Our enchanting heroine gets to meet Skaara, and stirs up some trouble in the process. (Takes place in Season 3 Episode "Pretense")_

Toodles Y'all.


	4. 04 Unexpected Destinations Part 1

****

Four: Unexpected Destinations - - Part One

Next Thursday

Elizabeth had never been inside any kind of base before. It was so chaotic, but organized at the same time. It was like a bee-hive. Everyone had their duty and were proud to be doing it, serving their Queen bee. Some looked very happy to be running around, others looked like they probably wished they were in Hawaii, and others looked like they would have been happy if they could get a little more sleep.

That was how Elizabeth was feeling at the moment. She was completely happy, in fact she had never been so excited in her life, but she had been forced to get up so early on a day she wasn't used to having to get up to make it here. 11:00 O'clock on the dot her couriers had arrive to pick her up, just how Daniel had told her. She was glad she had actually been able to pull herself out of bed at 8:30.

She didn't know exactly what to do, and she couldn't exactly ask about it. No one else she knew had ever been to another planet so there wasn't really a code of dress to be followed. She couldn't write and ask Daniel, because it would take too long for him to reply, and besides he was most likely already at the base preparing to go off-world himself.

So, she had donned her favorite pair of jeans and through on her old camouflage tee-shirt. She zipped up her black hoody jacket and tossed on a green and black bandana. The last bit of equipment was her hiking boots. She hadn't been hiking for real in over a year, but she wore them anyway. It annoyed her mother to no end. Therefore it made Elizabeth extremely happy.

"This place… it's amazing." Elizabeth said as they made their way through the hallways. Jack O'Neill had come up to escort her down to the correct level and he was walking to her right.

"Yeah, but just wait til we leave. That's the fun part." He smiled. "Just curious, Elizabeth- -"

"Liz."

"Liz.. You wouldn't have really told about us, would you?"

Liz laughed. "No, but I had to do something to get you to let me come, now didn't I?"

"You're devious." O'Neill accused.

Liz shrugged, "you do what you have to." She paused before adding more solemnly, "I really am sorry about all the problems I caused. I shouldn't have asked this, but I guess you understand why I did."

"I do." He replied, "and I think Daniel knew, too, or else he wouldn't have pushed so hard to get you here. He begged for over an hour the first time."

"He did?"

"Yes. I think he believed it wasn't fair to keep something like that from you if you really wanted to do it. Frankly, I think you're spoiled." He said simply.

"Ha ha." Liz smiled, catching the small bit of sarcasm.

)-()-()-()-()-()-()-(

As it was, Elizabeth didn't have to worry about what to wear. She was provided with her own uniform. Temporary, of course. Samantha Carter was the one who assisted her with outfitting. "So, you work with Daniel, and Colonel O'Neill?"

"Yes, for a little over two years now." Sam said, handing Liz a jacket with the SGC logo on it.

"How is it, I mean, going to other planets for a living. I bet it's exciting." Liz's eyes began to glow at the thought of doing something like that.

"It is exciting. It's very interesting, too. I think I've learned more in these past few years then all my time in school, and not just about physics, about people, too."

"Wow. Too bad just anybody can't do this. It would be so rewarding for Earth to know about this."

"It would be." Sam agreed, but her thoughts turned to all she knew would happen if the whole world would learn about it. They had enough problems just within their government. Elizabeth seemed to echo those sentiments.

"Too bad most of the people on this planet are too stupid to truly comprehend how important it is. They'd just abuse it like everything else."

Sam stared at her. She said what everyone had been wanting to say, quite bluntly also.

"What?"

"Nothing, Miss Dominic. It looks like we're ready now. The others should be waiting in the embarkation room for us."

)-()-()-()-()-()-()-(

"Where to?" Liz inquired, trailing behind Major Carter.

"So, this must be the little lady that's caused all the trouble." A new voice proclaimed. It was an older gentleman.

"You must be General Hammond," she stuck her hand out. "Pleased to meet you sir, and sorry for the ruckus….sir."

He only shook his head. He had been a little angry at first about the way everything had happened, but after a while he had started to find it humorous. He took her hand and shook it briefly. "Pleased to meet you, too. I assume Daniel told you about what you are going to do today."

"Actually no, but he did say it was to be routine, so I figure its going to be a little boring - - for you guys, of course. I don't think I could be bored, even if the place looked like my backyard."

"Actually," O'Neill began, "there was this one planet that looked just like- -"

He was cut off by flashing warning lights. "Unauthorized Incoming Wormhole." The situation was called. Liz watched in fascination as a cat - - a cat! - - came right through the metal covering of what she assumed was the Stargate.

"It's Shroedinger!" Major Carter exclaimed, leaving the observation room - - at least Liz guessed it was called that. She hurried down to the cat and picked it up. "It's the cat I gave to the Tollan, Narim." As if on cue a man came walking through the iris in the same fashion as the cat.

Jack was muttering something about unshared technology.

_"Whoa."_ Liz breathed. _"Now **that's** cool."_

Quite a While and Briefing Later

Liz didn't really fully understand what was going on, but she knew it was big, really big. Not Aliens are invading earth big, but person big. The man who came through turned out to be the "Narim" that Carter had referred to, and he had news about an old friend of theirs - - apparently. She couldn't remember the name he had said.

They had forgotten about Liz being there it seemed, so she just trailed along and went with them to a briefing about the situation. There was going to be some kind of a trial, and someone needed their help. By the end of the briefing they had decided to go - - not a beg decision considering the look Liz had seen cross Colonel O'Neill's face. It was something of pain and relief, as if he had been told someone very important to him that had once been lost had been finally found.

Liz hadn't realized just how much that had hit the mark until they started talking about it. "Am I going with you?" She asked as they were preparing to go.

"I don't think you should." Daniel said. "This is a complicated situation."

"So? It won't be dangerous will it? You do this kind of shit all the time, let me go."

"Listen, Dominic," Jack said, "I really don't think that this mission is for you."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not."

"Colonel, I understand where you're coming from, but I don't see the logic."

The fight continued for five more minutes before Carter stepped in, "sir, we don't have time for this. As I see it, it wouldn't hurt to take her. It isn't her place, but we don't have a choice. Get ready Elizabeth, we're going."

"Fine," O'Neill shoved passed them, a look of determination on his face, "but we can't screw this up. I'm not failing him again…"

Tollana

The world was called "Tollana." Big surprise, the people were called the Tollans, Tollan, whatever. She was never very good with grammar. Daniel was the linguist, she'd leave that to him. The place looked cool. There was a river, stream, sort of thing. They'd made their own Stargate. Liz wished she could make her own Stargate. A few of them seemed very standoffish. The only one she actually liked was Narim - - his cat was adorable, too. He let her pet it for a while.

As they were walking Liz pulled Daniel back so Jack couldn't hear. "Hey, Daniel," She taken to calling him Daniel instead of Dr. Jackson. "Why is Colonel O'Neill being such a hard-ass?"

"You remember us telling you about our first trip to Abydos?"

"Uh-huh."

"You remember that kid Jack became friends with."

"Yeah."

"That's who we're going to see. A year after I was left there O'Neill returned. Someone else like Ra had attacked the base. It wasn't Ra, but the one who did, Apophis came and took my wife, and her brother to be chosen as hosts."

"Oh my god. So that boy, he was - -"

"He's been imprisoned in his own mind for nearly two years. O'Neill has been trying hard to get him back, and we almost did once, but - - Well, as you can see, he's a little one-track minded right now. He doesn't want you in the middle of this. It's very sketchy."

"I understand." Liz said. "Thank you for being honest. I think everyone else just thinks I'm some dumb kid. I can handle these things. I really can."

"I don't doubt it. Now come on, the Tollan are waiting for us."

)-()-()-()-()-()-()-(

Elizabeth had never encountered anything so strange as two minds in one body before. Especially two minds that were the antithesis of each other. The first one she saw was the unpleasant one. Klorel, his name was. He was a Goa'uld. A parasite. A monster. The second, the second she liked a whole lot more. This was Skaara.

Liz kept her mouth shut as everyone around her spoke. She didn't mind having to be quiet for once. She suddenly felt out of place and uncomfortable. She sat down on a bench and placed her head in her hands. Maybe O'Neill was right. Maybe she should have stayed home. She could have come another day.

Then she heard her name. "Oh, that, that's Elizabeth."

Liz looked up. "Huh?" She had become the topic of a conversation without her knowing it. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." Jack said.

"I was asking O'Neill who you were." Another answered. Skaara. "He said you were from Earth."

"I am." She felt very strangely, uncertain. For the first time it hit her, she was talking to someone from another planet. Not a bad looking someone either for that matter. He had the most gorgeous eyes she'd ever seen in her life. "Not a bad place, if you're passing through. As he said, I'm Elizabeth. Most call me Liz. Some just call me trouble." She attempted to joke, but it sounded very lame.

However, Skaara smiled at her, a light almost reassuring smile, so being lame was okay. He introduced himself. "I'm Skaara."

"Yeah. I know. I, uh, heard about what happened," she yanked on her earring nervously, "sucks." She immediately felt bad for saying it. Of course he knew of his situation. _Let's go and mention it shall we, Liz. Idiot._

He paused a moment before replying, "much."

"Lets get to business."

And so they did, for a brief time. Then other Goa'uld came and Skaara left, Klorel in control. Elizabeth knew immediately that she disliked the Goa'uld - - extremely…

-----------------------------------------

Well, I was going to write a few more pages on this chapter, but I can always throw this sequence into three parts instead of two like I originally planned. I thought, what the hell, seemed like a good place to stop. I wish I could have gone into more detail about the whole goings on in Pretense, but I wasn't sure of a few things and someone -- ahem, Tsugi -- has my Season 3 Vol. 4 DVD.

Next Chapter: Major spoilers for Pretense if you've not seen it. Victory at the Triad (the trial they're doing) and a little Goa'uld attack, not to mention more Skaara. (WOOT)

More later. I'm surprised I'm writing this so fast. Hopefully I can get really far before I have to go back to school and have to shove my writing to the side again. Gotta study tho.

To **_Aileen_** wow, you're right about Liz being a little bit of a mix between Sam, Jack, and Daniel. I didn't even notice it.

****

To Everyone I love ya! Thanks.

Especially to Psycho Llama, who has become my biggest supporter.-- hugs-- By the way, I checked out your artwork, on your site, major coolies.


	5. 05 Unexpected Destinations Part 2

****

Four: Unexpected Destinations - - Part Two

Thursday Continued….

From what Elizabeth understood, the Triad was basically a trial consisting of the two sides and three "jurors" who would finally decide the fate of whatever they were err, deciding. When Klorel had crashed on Tollana Skaara was able to ask for help. Skaara had called for the help of Colonel O'Neill and the others from the SGC. Klorel had enlisted the assistance of a lower Goa'uld named Zipacna, a girly eyed menace Elizabeth royally wanted to kick where it hurt…

_Smart ass punk._ She thought, tossing a peace of grass into the stream.

She hadn't been allowed into the actual proceedings, although she had really wanted to see how things were going for Skaara. During the small time she had spent with him, or in his presence, she had come to like him. He was extremely nice, and despite the situation, very funny. It really annoyed her when they told her she'd have to find something else to do while they were in there.

For a while she had hung around Major Carter and Teal'c, but then Sam went off to catch up with Narim (Elizabeth didn't blame her - - he was kind of cute) and Teal'c excused himself to wander off to do whatever he was going to do. So Liz was left to her own devices. She had walked around a bit before settling down next to the stream- thing. She was bored, angry, and despaired.

It was one thing to read about the Goa'uld, but to actually meet a few of them, it really hit how cruel they were. She hadn't seen them do anything (yet), but she could see the evil in their eyes and sense it in the air. It was so strong that it was almost tangible. She was angry that anything so vile could be allowed to exist. It made her sad thinking about what Skaara had to endure. She couldn't fathom having one of those things inside her. However, she was sure that he was going to win. If any good in the universe existed then that had to be the only choice.

She sighed, pulling her ebony hair out of her face. She had always thought that dreams were made of stars and among the stars there was only truth and justice. It seemed that things were even messed up out there. It was very disconcerting.

She heard the sound of voices approaching and she raised her head to see someone familiar approaching, a few Tollan at his side. She hopped up from her seat and hurried up to greet him. "Hey! Skaara!" But when he turned around she could see it was the other one. "Oh, its you." She said flatly.

"You are?" He snapped.

"Someone who doesn't like you." Elizabeth crossed her arm across her chest, her blue-green eyes filled with challenge. "Now let me talk to Skaara."

"Who?"

Grrrr. "Your 'host,' you nitwit." _Don't make me say it again. In a bad mood you asshole._

"Your 'host,' you nitwit." 

"Oh… _him_." He paused, as if thinking about it then said, "No."

She narrowed her eyes, and was about to say something very profane to the jerk when he suddenly started. There was a strange moment when he swayed slightly, and then the light thing (someone had explained it to her at one point, but she had forgotten) switched colors. Skaara. He staggered forward and Elizabeth reached out, steadying him.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, yes, I just feel a little weak." He answered.

"Maybe you need to sit down for a while." Liz said worriedly, her hand still on his forearm.

"Perhaps." He nodded.

"So," Liz asked as they took a seat on a nearby bench, it was very similar to the ones by the stream. "What's with the guards?" She jerked her head to the two Tollan who had taken positions a ways down the path.

"They are for my protection as much as theirs." Skaara answered.

"Doesn't it bother you, ya know, to be watched constantly?"

"Not really." He looked down at the ground. "I am just glad to be here."

"Well, I guess that makes sense, it would just annoy me. I can't stand it when someone's watching me all the time. Frankly, it freaks me out."

"So, if I were to stare at you for any length of time you would become uncomfortable." He grinned.

"Don't you dare think of doing it." She poked him in the arm good-naturedly. "My brother used to do it all the time, and he'd get that very same look on his face."

"Oh, I promise. No staring." He swore honorably, then changed the topic, "I never got to ask you why you are here. O'Neill never got a chance to explain it to me. He just said you were from Earth like them, but were not a warrior, and would be joining them on this trip."

"That pretty much fits it. I don't know if you know it or not, but the Stargate is a secret on our planet. Only a few on our world know about it."

"Yes, I knew this." He nodded, biding her continue.

"Well, I kind of fell upon the information. I was one of those that wasn't supposed to know… hey, what are you smiling at?"

"Oh, nothing." Skaara said, waving her on. "Please…"

"No. What was that about? Tell me."

He finally said, "I was going to say, I bet you told them you were going to let everyone know if they did not let you go with them, but that was - -" He paused, "you did do that. I was only kidding." He laughed softly.

"No you weren't kidding!" Elizabeth cried, surprised. "How did you know that's what I did? Do I have a sign on my back 'I'm Liz; I blackmailed the SGC' or something?" He was still laughing at her. "No, let _me_ guess. You would have done the same thing so it came to mind?"

He suddenly got serious, well as serious as he could. "No. No." He waved his hand at her again. "Never."

"Liar…" Elizabeth smirked.

"Am not."

"Are, too." She poked at him again. "You're ears are red! You're lying.'

"What?" He asked. "My ears are red, what does that - -"

"When some people get anxious or lie, the top of their ears, right _here,_" she reached up, trailing her fingers along the top of his ear, "get red. It's no fail. I'm telling you, you're like my brother Benji. He does the same thing."

"Red, huh?" He replied, his hand catching hers, "I will keep that in mind."

She blushed, realizing she'd left her fingers touching him for a few seconds longer than she should have.

He leaned down and whispered playfully, "so tell me, what does it mean when not only your ears turn red, but your whole face?" She was shocked when she felt his knuckles brush her cheek. He was teasing her.

"I think you know what it means." She replied, "I've gone and embarrassed myself. Sorry."

"No, I - -"

He was interrupted by another voice.

It was Colonel O'Neill. "There you are! We've been looking all over the place for you, and here we find you flirting with the first girl you see." He grinned at Skaara, "you should be ashamed." He cracked, pretending to be disappointed.

Skaara knew he was kidding, but it was his turn to blush now. Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh a little bit herself. He was so damned cute!

)-()-()-()-()-()-()-(

"I never got to ask. How did the thinga-ma-jigger-whatsit go?" Elizabeth frowned. She and Skaara were walking a little ahead of Colonel O'Neill and Doctor Jackson, on their way back to the main compound where they were all staying.

"You mean the Triad?" Skaara corrected for her.

"Ya, that thing." Liz bobbed her head with an under-the-hand smirk.

"They did not reach a conclusion today."

"Oh. Apparently, considering my run-in with jerk-boy."

"Jerk-boy?" O'Neill snickered.

"Klorel." Skaara clarified, a tinge of hatred lacing his accented voice.

"Can he…_hear_ me?" Liz asked.

"Yes." Skaara replied, and smiled in amusement. "And he does not like you."

Liz smiled strangely. "_Good_. Cos I don't like the lousy, son-of-bi--"

"Elizabeth!"

"Sorry, sorry." Liz said, "did not know cursing on another planet was illegal…_damn._" She turned away from the older men and said to Skaara. "See, I'm always in trouble and I never do anything! _Rawr_."

Jack and Daniel at same time: "Rawr?"

)-()-()-()-()-()-()-(

Liz had only been lounging a matter of minutes when Carter and Teal'c returned all worried-looking. Immediately Liz had been ordered to "re-locate." Again, she was being kicked out. "I tell you!" She groaned. "You say, sure, Liz, come on a mission with us, hang with us, but gods forbid tell her anything."

"Gods forbid?" - - Daniel.

"Elizabeth…" Jack started, but she but in.

"Oooh! Oooh! Can I go hang out with Skaara! Is that allowed, or is it against that tri-whasit?"

"Triad." Daniel said.

"Uh-huh. Can I?"

"I do not care. Shoo." Jack said good-naturedly, waving his hand at her.

"Yay!" And she was off.

"You know… she's getting really attached to him." Daniel said; he had that concerned look on his face.

"I think it's kind of cute." Carter said with a smile.

"Frankly, I don't think that attachment is completely one-sided, if you know what I mean." Jack said, propping his feet up on a chair.

)-()-()-()-()-()-()-(

Skaara had been left alone in his designated quarters half an hour before. Seeing everyone had been a pleasant surprise. The girl they brought with them, Elizabeth, turned out to be very funny. He hadn't smiled so much in, well, over two years. However, things got drastically boring after he, Elizabeth, O'Neill, and Daniel had parted ways. After getting back to the room Klorel had taken control for a little while, and Skaara had let him. He felt weak, very weak.

Later he had gained control again and was sitting at one of the tables, staring at the swirly designs when he heard an odd sound outside the balcony window. He looked up, and to his surprise. "_Elizabeth_?"

"Hey! Lookit! Here I am, bored enough to climb a tree, and who do I find!" She smiled, leaning against the trunk.

"Watch o---ut." He sighed.

"Whoops." Liz had slipped, and was now hanging upside down on one of the branches. "Errr… _help_."

)-()-()-()-()-()-()-(

"I do believe you are the weirdest girl I have ever met." Skaara said, once Liz was safely inside and seated across from him. "What were you _doing_ out there?"

"I told you. Got bored. Climbed a tree. I seriously did not know you were here. Small planet huh? I actually went looking for you, but the Tollan said it would be 'a good idea not to disturb you.' Heh."

"Well, I'm glad you are disturbing me… perhaps even _disturbing_ me a little bit," He said, brows furrowing in concerned. "Why aren't you with the others?"

"Oh, you know… big military stuff. Me kid. No brain." She tapped her head with a sigh.

"I know how you feel. Sometimes they just ignore you. If they think you cannot handle it then…" He trailed off.

"Hey, Um, there's something I've wanted to say but never got the chance because there was someone always around."

"Yes?"

"Earlier, when we first got here. It's not that Ja-- O'Neill didn't care about seeing you again. He really is very happy. You should have seen him when Narim told them it was you requesting their presence. He really cares about you, Skaara. He's just trying so hard to get you back."

"I know." He smiled lightly, a soft bitter-sweet smile that made his soulful eyes seem even more brilliant.

"I just wanted to say it. Make sure you knew. You looked really sad. I didn't think anyone else noticed. And _I_ know how that is, to be hurting, and have no one see." Her hand had found his, and their fingers had entwined gently. She realized this and blushed again, beginning to pull her hand away, but he caught it.

"Thank you."

She nodded, the pink rushing along her cheeks in a fury. If Lynn could see her she would tease the pants off of her. "There's no need to thank me." She replied. "I - - I - -" _Dammit, Liz, speak._ "Can I give you something? It's for luck."

"It won't hurt. I need all the luck I can get."

"Okay." She said, "close your eyes."

He sighed, "fine."

"All right," She reached in her shirt and pulled out a shiny silver medallion. It was small and appeared to be something Celtic. She took it off her neck and slipped it around his. "Open."

He looked down and took it in his hands. "What is it?"

"I don't know. I found it at a yard sale once, and I had it appraised. Turns out its an actual ancient artifact. Well, it's old. Don't know about ancient. But anytime I wear it I have nothing but good luck. Nothing bad happens. I was wearing it when I met Jack and Daniel, when they told me I could come with them, when I met my best friend."

"You do not wear it all the time?"

"No. That wouldn't be fair to fate." She said simply with a smile.

"You do not trust fate to be fair to you?"

"No… you see fate is life, and life is not fair. Justice is fair, but fate is not justice. Uh, that was confusing, sorry."

"No, I get it. Thank you." He settled the pendant back against his chest. "I promise to give it back to you when I win."

She smiled, "maybe, maybe not." She grinned. "Maybe I let you keep it." She tapped him on the nose. He had to smile, no one had ever done that to him before. It was weird. Just like her.

"Well, I guess I better go before I get caught. I don't want to get you in trouble. I'd feel awful."

"I will see you tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow." She leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "That was for luck, too." She smiled, before disappearing out the window again.

* * *

Okay, so I was going to do the whole triad deal in this chapter, but I got off track. Didn't mean to make it all romancy. Their only supposed to be friends (at least for now.) But I can't help it if the characters got chemistry, right?

Whadaya think?

Love ya all.

Next Chapter: Part Three. Maybe I can see if I can keep it from extending into part four. Eh?

Buyezebyes.


	6. 06 Unexpected Destinations Part 3

****

Four: Unexpected Destinations - - Part Three

Friday (Or whatever Passes for Friday on Tollana)

Today was the big day. Elizabeth wished she could be there to hear the verdict. She really liked Skaara. She had really liked him before, but now, having spent so much more time with him she had the desire to be around him all the time. She knew it was very illogical, just having met him and all, but she couldn't help it. He was attractive, kind, and had a wonderful sense of humor. He thought all her lame jokes were funny for goodness sakes! Most of her _friends_ didn't even put up with those!

Teal'c was on some secret mission. A mission of his own by the looks of it. After she had returned to their quarters after visiting Skaara the evening before she had learned what the big meeting had been about. They thought the Goa'uld were up to no good (_big shocker_) and were discussing what to do about it. Later they had been ordered not to continue on with their so-called harassment of the oh-so-evil ones, aka the moron squad. Apparently Teal'c did not agree with it (well, none of them had really agreed with it, but Teal'c was the only one who seemed to be taking the initiative to do anything.)

Sam was telling Elizabeth about what had happened. Liz was frowning at something Teal'c had said. She liked him, but didn't agree with his opinion. He had said that the life of one individual (Skaara) was not as important as the many lives of the Tollan. "To hell with them," Liz said with a huff, "if they're too stupid to see the danger then let them die. Take care of our own, I say." She nodded.

Sam was slightly disturbed by her cruelty, but she understood the girls disconcertion. She shoved it away to corner another issue. "So, you like Skaara a lot, don't you?"

Liz knew what she was getting at. She blushed. "Yeah, I guess so. He's really sweet. Too bad there aren't a lot of guys like him on earth. You don't think its too weird that I just met him and I already, well, have a crush on him?" She inquired worriedly.

Sam shook her head. "Nah. I don't think its very hard to like him. The first time I met him on Abydos I thought he was a sweetheart. I don't think it's odd at all that someone your age would like him."

Liz sighed. "It just feels strange to me, and I don't want to feel this way. After this trip I'll never see him again… I'll miss him. Its just not natural to become to attached to someone in such a small amount of time."

Sam patted her on the shoulder, "don't worry."

"Thanks, Sam, but its hard not to. Do you think the Triad has started yet?"

"I don't know, but I don't think you should worry about it. I have a feeling Skaara's going to be fine."

"Yeah." Liz smiled, reassured at Sam's confidence. "I just don't trust the Goa'uld."

Later

Liz soon realized why she didn't feel so good about having the Goa'uld around. She was looking around Tollana again, poking in shops and even talking to a few people. She was on her way up the steps to the main building where Triad was being held when Narim, Sam, and Teal'c hurried up behind her. They looked very anxious and Liz didn't like it when people like them looked anxious. She stopped them. "Hey, what's going on?"

"A Goa'uld mother-ship is here." Sam said. "We're going to tell Travell."

"Shite." Liz cursed. "Scheming bastards." She followed them up to the door.

"I don't think you should - -" Sam began.

"I'm coming with you." Liz interrupted, "I've been left behind too many times during this trip. I'm not staying back again." Sam nodded.

When they pushed the doors open and entered the trial room Liz saw that Daniel; Jack; the Goa'uld, Zipacna; the Nox, Lya; and Travell were present.

"Narim," Travell demanded, "What is the meaning of this? You know Triad is held as a closed session."

"Your Eminence," Narim implored, walking forward. "Please adjust your viewer to the orbital observatory."

Travell turned and pushed a few buttons. Promptly a visual of Goa'uld ships came up. "A Goa'uld mother ship." Travel said.

"Yes, it approaches Tollana."

"Explain." Travel turned to Lord Zipacna.

"My vessel comes in anticipation of our victory of Triad. It is merely coming to take us along." Zipacna said.

_Yeah right, you liar._ Liz thought. _And your not gonna win._  
"Why don't you just take the Stargate like the rest of us?" said Jack.

"Not that it is of your concern but there is no Chapp'ai where we are going." Zipacna replied, snippily.

"Well then gate to where there is one and get picked up." The Colonel argued.

"You Eminence, if our intentions were hostile, we would have attacked already."

"Even so, your ships arrival is premature and in violation of Tollan space. I must warn you, that if you ship moves any closer before the conclusion of Triad, our automated defense system will destroy it."

"The Goa'uld rest our case and we are prepared to vote. Therefore Triad is over." Lord Zipacna said hastily. He was such an arrogant son of a bitch.

"Triad is over when all parties agree, Lord Zipacna. Do the human archons have any further arguments?" Travel turned to them.

Jack - - "Nope. I think the Goa'uld made our case for us quite nicely." He tapped the viewer screen to underscore his point.

"No further arguments you Eminence we are prepared to vote." Daniel took the less sarcastic approach.

"Nox archon?"

Lya nodded, "Yes."

"Then bring in the seekers."

It wasn't very long before Skaara and his Tollan guards arrived. He looked very surprised to see Elizabeth standing there. She smiled reassuringly at him. "_Hi._" She whispered, as he passed. "_Good luck._"

He nodded and went to take his place. He staggered a moment before catching himself. Liz watched worriedly. He was still very weak. She hoped he would be all right.

"Klorel and Skaara, you can both hear the Triad's ruling?" Travell asked.

"Yes, your Eminence." Skaara said respectfully. A few moments later the light switched to red; his eyes glowed.

"_I can._" Klorel growled.

"Human Archons, may we hear your vote?"

Daniel and Jack stood up. Daniel answered. "We find in favor of Skaara." They sat down.

"Goa'uld Archon?"

"We're in favor of Klorel."

_Didn't see that coming._ Liz thought sarcastically.

"Nox Archon?"

Liz felt her heart seize. She'd never felt so anxious in her life.

Lya stood and paused for a moment before saying, "After careful consideration, I believe that both Klorel and Skaara have the right to live. But, living as a host with no right of one's own, is not life. Therefore, only one can remain in the body. To that end, I award priority to the original owner of the body. Skaara."

_Yes! _"You lost! Ha!" Liz clamped her hand over her mouth and uttered a muffled, "_sorry. Didn't mean to say that out loud._"

Klorel didn't look to happy about it. Zipacna wasn't pleased either. However, Jack and company looked very cheerful.

"Yes, now get those mother ships outta here!" Jack said.

"We will summon the Tok'ra to come to Tollana to assist in the removal of the Goa'uld Klorel. He will be removed from that host and if he survives, will be sent to a Goa'uld world of his choice." Travell said, pressing a controller on her arm. The device on Skaara's chest turned blue and she added, "I have locked the detachment device. Skaara, you have priority control until the Goa'uld is removed. Prepare yourself. The Tok'ra will arrive as soon as possible. And congratulations."

"Thank you." He said. The look of joy on his face was immeasurable. Elizabeth stepped forward so she was standing right behind him when he turned around. "I'm free." He said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

She smiled, putting her hands on top of his. "I know." She stood on her tip-toes and hugged him around the neck. "Congrats. You're going home." He returned the embrace.

Travell dismissed Zipacna, then left.

Seconds later the Goa'uld pulled out some ball device and shouted into it. "Ritak. Reenok Ha'tak!"

Teal'c was on him instantly, but already all hell had broken loose. As Zipacna slumped to the floor Skaara mirrored his paleness. "He ordered an attack."

"Oh my god."

"Let's go." O'Neill said, heading for the door. No one disagreed.

"Fucking figures." Liz muttered as they ran down the hallway. "You guys kept warning them, but no one listened. Now look what's going on." The ground suddenly quaked under a blast.

"You two. Stay here." Jack ordered, pointing to a doorway. Liz let out an exasperated groan, but did not object. Things were getting way over her head.

"This is such a _nice_ vacation." Liz cracked, "shoulda went to Hawaii."

Skaara gave her a funny look.

"Never mind." She said. Another blast hit the ground. "Holy shyster!" She cried, stumbling as she tried to avoid a column-thing from falling over on her.

Skaara pulled her out of the way. "Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded, "thanks. Let's get out of here."

"O'Neill said - -"

"Yeah, well, the Colonel didn't know that we were going to be attacked by falling rocks. We have to get someplace stable." Liz said, Skaara agreed.

SG-1's Quarters

Liz hurried to the window as soon as they were inside, her eyes searching for any signs of a let-up. "Come on you guys," she urged, "do something." She wrung her hands nervously together. "I know they have to do something."

"It will be fine."

She turned to Skaara. He was leaning against the wall. She went to his side, placing a hand on his arm. "You should sit down. I think you are still unwell."

"I will be unwell until this demon is gone."

"You have much hate for them, and I don't blame you, but don't hurt yourself."

"You are concerned?" His eyes met hers.

"Very much so."

He sighed, "you are right. I am sorry."

"Hey, no apologizing. In a little while you'll be free of that _thing_, and be homebound." She paused, "then I guess that means I will be going home, too. Adventure over. Too bad. I was really starting to enjoy this being on another planet thing."

"You will not be able to join O'Neill and the others?"

"I'm afraid not. As much as I would like to, no." She looked out the window again just in time to see one of the ion canons fire a blue plasma-like streak into the sky. Not soon after a huge explosion rocked the heavens and pieces of debris fell through the atmosphere creating a shower of magnificent sparks. "WOO! They did it!" She cried, "they kicked their asses! Go SG-1!"

That Evening - Post "Fireworks"

"You disregarded my warnings." Travell said to Teal'c.

"Mine, too." Jack said, "well done."

"If you were my subject I would be forced to discipline you. However, you are not one of my subjects." Travell placed her hand on Teal'c's chest and bowed her head.

"It could not have been done without the assistance of Lya." Teal'c said.

Sam looked to Lya. "I thought the Nox were pacifists?"

"I only hid the weapon. I did not fire it." Lya replied simply.

"Ah... Pretty fine line you didn't cross." Sam smiled.

Lya nodded. "Yes it is."

"So... we basically saved your whole planet, right?" Jack said to Travell, that airy look of victory on his face.

"Yes." Travell admitted.

"Are you therefore indebted to us is any modest way?"

"I suppose that is the case."

"So, how about giving us the plans to build one of those ion canons?"

Elizabeth was smiling now. Jack had been whining the whole time about how the Tollan did not share technology.

"You have been told our policy. That has not changed." Travell said.

Jack sighed and Elizabeth shot him a sympathetic look. He grinned at her and shrugged. "Can't blame me for trying, right, Dominic?"

"No, sir."

At that moment Daniel returned with the Tok'ra behind him. Liz had been told the Tok'ra were like the Goa'uld in that they must have a host to survive, but other than that they held no other traits. They shared the body with their partner and fought the Goa'uld with everything they had, which wasn't much. "The Tok'ra have completed the procedure."

"Yeah...?"

"What will become of Klorel?" Lya asked.

Narim answered. "He will be sent to a Goa'uld world."

"The hell with him what about- -"

"O'Neill!"

They all turned to see Skaara come in. He was dressed in Tok'ra attire. Elizabeth smiled approvingly. _Yes, very handsome, indeed_.

"Much better." Jack said, grabbing the young man in a tight embrace.  
After they stepped back Skaara went to Teal'c, they took each others hands respectfully for a moment. He then hugged Sam. Elizabeth was standing nearby with her arms crossed over her chest. She pretend sniffed.

"I see the way it is. I don't get a hug?"

"Of course!" He answered, proceeding to wrap her in his arms. "And I'll return the good luck charm you gave me, also." He leaned down and quickly kissed her cheek, immediately making the nineteen year old blush furiously.

"Just for that," Liz replied, "I think I'll make you keep my pendant." She tapped the medallion laying against his chest.

"Seems like a good punishment." Skaara joked, putting his arm around her shoulder. She didn't usually like close contact, but she enjoyed this feeling.

Jack was laughing from across the room. "Oh! One big happy family!"

"Yeah, minus the snot-nosed brats." Liz added.

"Oh," Daniel said, patting her on the arm. "I think we have our brat right here."

"Daniel!" Liz cried.

Everyone laughed, even Liz, who had become very comfortable with the team known as SG-1. It wasn't just Skaara she would miss when she returned home.

* * *

Ha! Done with this chapter. Most of the cast dialogue in this chapter, except Liz's and Sam's conversation at the beginning and the bit at the end, belongs to whoever wrote the episode. I found a very helpful script at http:dannyandnic.de/scripte/scripts.php. Very neat site. I was very proud of myself though for not having to use it a lot. Its kinda sad but I've seen Pretense about eight times now. (Favorite episode in season three.)

Hope you liked this as well as the last chapters. Next Chapter: Either will be ED Part 4 or Home. Liz gets a surprise in that she is able to travel to one more planet: Abydos. They drop Skaara off and Liz sees the planet where it all started. After the next chapter Liz will go home, but trust me, her adventures and the adventures of her friend Lynn are not over yet…

This is just beginning!

Toodles.


	7. 07 Home

****

Seven: Home _or_

****

Unexpected Destinations - - Part Four

Tollana - - Early Saturday (Minutes Before Departure)

Elizabeth was late. When she had woken up she could not find SG-1 or Skaara anywhere. She was looking for them when Narim had found her and said that they had went out before she woke, and were currently waiting for her at the Stargate. Just great. She probably looked like some lazy, over-sleeping person - - wait, she was. Oh, well. She made her way as quickly as she could through the maze of buildings until she caught sight of the Tollan-made gate.

Woot! Found it.

She came to a halt right in front of Jack O'Neill. "Sorry, Colonel, sir. Got up late, couldn't find you. Where were you anyway? Well, not that it matters because its not like I need to know anyways, right? I think I'll shut up now so we can go back to Earth."

Jack frowned at the rambling girl. "We're not going back to Earth."

"Wha?" Liz was confused. They weren't going back to Earth? Just the day before she was reminded how she had to go home. "What do you mean?"

"How would you like to take a detour?"

"Detour?"

"Yes," Daniel took over, "you see, we came up with another plan. Since this trip got a little messed up for you we figured we'd extend it."

"Extend it?" She was following, following like a bird on bread crumbs, but she wanted them to say it. (_And what is that funny smile on Skaara's face?_)

"We have to take Skaara home. How would you like to come to Abydos with us first?"

Liz's mouth dropped open. "Abydos! The planet in which all this began? _That_ Abydos?" She asked, and Jack nodded. Liz squealed happily, grabbing him around the neck in an appreciative hug. "Thank you! That would be so _cool_!"

"In fact it's really hot." Jack frowned, pretending not to get it. He smiled then added, "actually it was Skaara that came up with the idea. He said you might like to see it, so we talked about it and decided it wouldn't hurt."

Liz turned and looked at the young man. He was grinning broadly. "Thank you, Skaara." She bated her eyelashes at him teasingly. "That was very thoughtful of you." He nodded, and she swore she saw a slight blush momentarily light his cheeks. _Adorable!_

Abydos

Some might say Abydos was a waste land, full of barren space and burning hot sand-storms. However, to Elizabeth, Abydos was one of the most beautiful places she had ever seen. She was in awe of the pyramid housing the Stargate (which she learned had another name; Chaapa'ai) and the wind-swept sand and the dunes piled for miles upon miles was nothing to sneer at. It was a mighty feat of nature. A beauty to behold to the eyes that were wide with wonder.

"It's amazing." She breathed, as they made their way down a dune. She felt a hand steady her; Skaara. "This is where you live?" She asked, raising her eyes to him.

He smiled. "Yes, this is home." There was a great happiness and nostalgia in his voice. She could only imagine how he had to be feeling. To not see one's home for over two years, especially under the circumstances he had had to endure was incomprehensible

"How far is it to your city, or whatever its called?"

"A little ways." He answered, "not as far away as you probably think, but not as close as you would like."

She grinned. "Isn't that the story of my life."

They walked for a quite a while longer. Liz didn't mind. She had never been to a place like this before, and she was enjoying the warmth of the multiple suns on her face. She hoped she might even get a bit of a tan. She had spent the entire summer at home indoors messing around on the internet and avoiding the sun. She was drastically pale. She glanced down at her hand that was clasped within Skaara's. Compared to his rich, tanned skin she was transparent. She was amused by her thoughts of envy. He was beautiful.

"What is it?" Skaara asked of her smile as they rose above another dune.

"Nothing. It was just a personal thought, so never mind me."

"If you say." He said, slipping his arm around her waist briefly to help her again. "Be careful. If you're not used to it you'll fall." Liz nodded.

)-()-()-()-()-()-()-(

"Look at them." Jack said. He couldn't help but notice the two 'youngsters' getting closer and closer; and not just in friendship, but physical proximity. "I can't figure them out."

"What's to figure out, sir?" Carter asked. "They're friends."

"Friends my ass."

"Oh come on."

"Fine," Jack resigned, "but I don't think that word is going to describe them if they're together for much longer."

Sam shook her head with a smile. Daniel sighed.

)-()-()-()-()-()-()-(

The city was a bustling with activity. They were almost unnoticed as the entered the gates, but once inside they were immediately greeted by many of the Abydonian people. Upon seeing Skaara they became excited. A few of them were around his age and seemed to know him. They became talking quickly in another language. Liz glanced at Daniel, disconcerted. He smiled reassuringly back at her.

"We should get going and see Kasuf." Daniel said to Skaara, and the boy nodded.

"Who is Ka-suf?" Liz pronounced.

"My father." Skaara answered.

"Oh. Then Daniel's right, you should get going."

"I think I'm just going to wander around a bit." Jack said, "you want to come with, Dominic?"

"Sure." Liz said, then to Skaara, "I will see you later will I not?"

"Yes." He replied, and play-warned, "behave yourself, Elizabeth."

"Oh, definitely." She said, before heading off with O'Neill and Carter.

)-()-()-()-()-()-()-(

"So, Dominic, what's up with you and Skaara?" Jack asked as Liz poked around with some strange jewelry. He really wanted to know the truth, and while Carter was off doing whatever she was doing he was going to ask.

Elizabeth turned and frowned at him. "I don't know what you mean." She stated, then went right back to digging through the pile of amulets.

"What are you doing?"

"I gave Skaara my lucky necklace, I'm trying to find something else."

"How are you going to pay for it?"

"I was going to see if I could trade - - do they do that here?"

"I don't know, you'll have to ask Daniel." O'Neill said as they started walking again. "Why did you avoid my question?"

"What question?"

"Come on, Kid, I know you're smarter than that. I asked about whatever is going on between you and Skaara."

Elizabeth sighed. "Listen Colonel, there is nothing between us. We're just two people who met, became friends, and will," she paused, an odd look of pain crossing her face, "have to part very soon. I probably have less than a day left to see him, so whatever you are talking about, or think you are talking about doesn't matter." She began to walk forward, but he caught her arm.

He saw she was very upset about the idea of never seeing him again. "You really do like him, don't you?" He asked.

"If you must know, yes. He's a nice guy. There's a lot of things that make me like him. The best part is his ability to just be my friend. I'm so used to everyone - - except my guy-friends of course - - trying to get close to me for other reasons. Skaara's honest about everything. He has this amazing depth to his personality I hardly ever see. He's completely open to let everyone see who he really is. He doesn't hide behind a falsity. He doesn't throw on a veil to mislead others. Skaara is just Skaara."

"It sounds like you more than just like him."

"You're right, Colonel. I really care for him, and I have to admit I'm having serious crushing right now, but its just a crush. It's the kind of feeling that will fade and leave a strong friendship. Unfortunately I will never get to see that stage of our relationship. So if you mind leaving me alone about it." She dropped her eyes.

"I'm sorry for bothering you about it then."

She nodded. "I'm going to go find Sam, if that's all right."

"Yeah. Go see about Sam." He let her go. He knew she was lying about her feelings, even if she didn't realize it. He also knew that whatever she was feeling wasn't exclusive. He saw the same looks in Skaara that Liz had. He felt really bad about the fact Elizabeth would probably never see Skaara again.

Maybe…

No.

They couldn't.

Or could they?

)-()-()-()-()-()-()-(

Elizabeth was alone again. Her life was a cycle of being alone and pretending she didn't feel that way when she was with her friends. Only Lynn and Tobias, another one of their friends, knew how Liz really felt. It was hard to not feel left out for someone like her. She was the child of two very busy business people who only paid attention to her when it was necessary. Her older brothers were prodigies and got more praise than Elizabeth would ever receive. All Liz wanted was to be a part of something.

She had found that. For those brief moments on Tollana she _had been_ part of something; something amazing and wonderful and exciting. Now she felt that high draining off, the fading effect leaving an anomic sickness on her heart. She would go home and all of this would be over. She would say goodbye to SG-1; the sarcasm of O'Neill, the kind words of Daniel Jackson, the intelligence of Sam, and the stoic peace of Teal'c. She would say goodbye to Skaara and his wonderfully mischievous smile.

With a sigh she dropped into a sitting position on the sand. The suns were falling in the sky and in a few hours she figured it would be dark. She wondered whether they would spend the night here, or head back before it got too dark to travel.

"Elizabeth!"

She jumped at the sudden sound and snapped her head toward the speaker. "Skaara."

"I have been looking everywhere for you." He said, sitting down beside her. "Actually, everyone had been looking for you, and O'Neill is very worried. He said you were upset the last time the two of you spoke, although, he would not tell me why."

Liz sighed. "I guess I'm just a little depressed is all."

"For what reason?"

"I dunno." She lied, forcing a smile, "I just get this way sometimes. Why have they been looking for me? Are they ready to leave?"

"Oh, no. Colonel O'Neill just said he had a surprise for you. It has something to do with me, actually, but he said not to tell you anything."

"Of course not." She replied, but was getting intrigued. What kind of surprise would the Colonel have for her that also had to do with Skaara? She felt bad now for snapping at him earlier. Jack was a nice guy, a little sarcastic and hard sometimes, but nice. "Anything else?"

"I was hoping for you to meet some of my other friends, but I could not find you."

"I'm sorry." She apologized, "as you can see I was off self-pitying. Can you forgive me?" She gave him a mild form of puppy-dog eyes and he smiled at her.

"Of course." He said, there was a brief pause before he asked quietly, "there is a celebration tonight. You can come if you like, unless you would prefer sitting up here until you have to leave."

"No. I think I will step off my pedestal of woe for a while. If you don't mind."

"Not at all." He climbed to his feet and stretched his hand down. She reached up and took it, then found herself surprised at the strength in which he lifted her to her feet. "You all right?" He asked.

"Uh, yes." She placed one hand over her forehead. "I just felt dizzy for a moment."

"Are you sure?" He looked worried. Why did everyone always look at her like she was going to fall to pieces?

"Yes. Very sure." She answered, then went into her chipper mode. She grasped his hand. "Come on. We can't be late for your own party now can we!"

"I suppose not."

)-()-()-()-()-()-()-(

When they got back Skaara was immediately bombarded by excited friends, even more than they had first encountered upon their arrival, but he never let go of her hand and pulled her through the crowd. "Aren't you going to talk to them?" Liz asked, after he politely excused himself and drug her away. "You just got back."

"Yes, and I can see them everyday, but you are leaving. I spent the last few hours looking for you, now I have found you. I am not letting you out of my sight."

"How possessive." She cracked humorously.

"Just trying to get to know my new friend better."

"So I am your friend?" She inquired,

"Yes, you did not know this?" He smiled, "so smart, yet - -"

"Stop right there." She said, seeing where that joke was heading. "If you do not wish to encounter great pain you will be quiet."

"Being quiet." He promised.

"You don't mind me saying something do you?"

"You say a lot of things, I do not mind those."

She rolled her eyes. "You're really funny, you know that."

"I've been told. Continue." He said seriously. "What do you wish to say?"

"I wanted to say, uh, I think," she dropped her eyes bashfully, then raised them again. "I think you're adorable."

"What?" He seemed surprised.

_Oh, boy._ "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, no, it's fine. I just, well, no one has ever called me '_adorable_' before. At least not to my face. I've overheard conversations though."

"You mean you listened in." She prodded.

"Hey, I was younger." He defended himself. "So you think I am adorable?"

She nodded. "And a little annoying sometimes, but other than that, you're pretty okay."

"Nice to know." He said.

"Hello kids!" A sing-song voice cried. "Dominic, there you are." It was Colonel O'Neill. "See, Skaara, I told ya you'd find her. Come join the festivities! Food, drink! Did I mention the food?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Yes, sir."

The two of them got up and headed out to follow O'Neill. As Liz passed Jack caught her arm. "Go ahead, Skaara, we'll catch up." The teenager nodded, knowing what Jack meant.

"What is it?" Liz asked.

"We were thinking - -"

"You do a lot of that. Who is we?"

"Myself, Daniel, well, everybody. We were thinking that perhaps, since things have changed a bit, that you might like to, I don't know, come back."

"What do you mean?"

"I asked Hammond and he said that if you wish you can come and visit Skaara all you like."

She stopped walking, the shock freezing her. "What?"

"The General gave you permission to visit, Dominic."

"Oh, thank you, O'Neill!" She cried, throwing her arms around him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, don't thank me, thank Hammond."

"No, sir, I think you deserve the thanks. I'm sorry about earlier."

He waved his hand. "Oh, stop."

Liz grinned. "I mean it, Colonel."

"Well, go mean it elsewhere. I think Skaara is waiting for you."

Liz nodded, grinning, and hurried on.

)-()-()-()-()-()-()-(

Elizabeth had never had a time as great as the small portion she spent on Abydos. Everybody was so nice, especially Skaara's friends, who seemed very pleased to meet another from Earth their own age. Unfortunately it had to end.

"I can't wait to see you again." Liz said. They were standing before the Stargate, minutes from returning to Earth. "Six months seems like a long time."

"It will pass before you know it." Skaara said, but reached inside his pocket and pulled something out. "Here, it's my most prized possession. You may keep it until we see each other again." In her hand he placed a small silver lighter.

"Collateral?" She joked.

"No, to remember me by."

"I'll miss you." She smiled and hugged him.

"Dominic! Let's get goin'!" O'Neill shouted.

"Goodbye." She said hurriedly.

"Goodbye." He echoed. "Six months?"

"See you then."

Then she was gone through the wormhole, so ending her first big adventure. But her story isn't over, as you soon will see…

****

tbc…

* * *

Whadaya think? Hope it's good. A little longer than some of my last chapters, but not that much. I meant to write a little more to it, and had to leave out a scene I wanted, but I guess I can save that for later.

R&R

****

Next Chapter: Entanglements

The SGC is forcibly seized and SG-1, who have managed to escape, need Liz and Lynn's help. It's the girls' time to shine…


	8. 08 Entanglements

****

Eight: Entanglements

Earth, Colorado

Three Weeks After the Tollana Incident

Tick tock. Elizabeth Dominic watched as the hand of the clock went round and round on the face. Tick tock. Five more minutes and she was free to go home. Out of everything this was her least favorite class. She already knew all of what they were teaching her, but it was required so she had to sit through Hell. Her professor's voice droned on and on, leading her to believe that boredom could indeed kill. She didn't think she could last much longer when finally she heard the magic words: _class dismissed._

"Thank you, God!" She cried, then sunk back down when she realized everyone was looking at her funny. "Err… sorry." She really needed to stop doing that. Her teacher was now looking at her with that death-glare she had become so accustomed to. _Oh, I am so gonna fail now_.

She quickly gathered her stuff and hurried out. Her classmates didn't like her. Of course, she figured that was just because they were just jealous that it was obvious that she was so much more smarter than they were. (Or not.) She didn't know, but she was sure tired of getting those ugly looks every time she went into detail about something those pea-brains couldn't understand.

She missed the SGC. She missed Jack O'Neill. Daniel Jackson. Hell, she missed Carter. She was way cool, and so smart. There was no way Liz could ever get bored around them. Nor would they glare at her because she was smart, too. She sighed as she tossed her books in the passenger seat of her jeep and climbed in. She grabbed her keys out of her side pocket and turned them into the ignition. Her CD immediately started playing, the grunge beats of Nirvana blaring out at the College parking lot. She received more glares. She rolled her eyes. She would have been boosting some Metallica if her brother, Simon, wouldn't have scratched it all to fuck.

She missed Benji. He would have never been so sacrilegious as to screw up Metallica. She didn't like Simon. He was just like their parents. He only cared for himself and the stuff he could do to get what he wanted. Benji on the other hand wasn't like that. She wasn't too off the mark when she had told Skaara on Tollana that he reminded her of Benji. Her brother was very caring and sweet, but with a mischievous streak a mile long.

The difference was Benji excelled in getting into the worst kind of trouble. The against the law kind of trouble. After a while he had decided that he might need an outlet for his ennui. So he had joined the air force. He had thought it was the coolest thing. He loved flying, which Elizabeth didn't understand. She hated heights with a passion. The highest she had ever gone was wherever her trampoline had taken her. She didn't wish to go up any further. If man was meant to fly he would have been given wings (and not those cool little pins that pilots got either).

The worst thing about the whole Benji being gone was that she had lost contact with him. It was like he had disappeared off the face of the earth. Which, considering what she had been experiencing lately, didn't seem that damn farfetched. She had emailed him a million times, making sure to keep him up to date with everything going on, minus her encounter with Colonel O'Neill and his team, and even sent him text messages. She knew he was checking his mail, or someone was, but she didn't know who. Of course, she had decided to give up hacking for a while to go towards earning a legitimate education and get a real job somewhere, so she could not find him that way.

_I'll just have to wait, but Benji, where the hell are you!?_

)-()-()-()-()-()-()-(

Meanwhile - - Stargate Command

"_Unscheduled Off-world Activation!_"

"Receiving SG-5's IDC."

The iris snapped open. Seconds later five figures came hurling through the gate. "Close the iris! Close it, now!" One of the young men screamed jumping to his feet. "And get a medical team down here!" He staggered, "quarantine procedures!" He fell to his knees, clutching at his side. His hand came away, his blood oozing a dark unnatural shade. Strange marks adorned his visible body, scratches and welts. "Don't let them come!" He screamed, then collapsed.

Three Hours Later

"Carter! We have to move now! Leave that stuff!" Colonel O'Neill shouted, grabbing Sam's arm and dragging her away from the bag she had dropped.

"But sir- -"

"None of its going to matter if we're all dead and can't use it."

She didn't object again. He was right. They would have to find a way to come back for it later when it was safer. "Do you think Daniel made it out?"

"I sure as hell hope so; he's our get-a-way plan."

They climbed up an exit that led to the outside. O'Neill shoved open the top and climbed out, reaching a hand to help pull Carter out. "We have to hurry to the rendezvous point and hope Daniel's there."

Sam agreed. "And that _they_ aren't." She added, and Jack nodded.

The two of them crept almost soundlessly through the area. Each thinking about how something like this could happen. The SGC had been taken before, but to be driven from the compound with almost no hope of getting it back was different. The whole base was overrun. If Sam, Daniel, and Jack couldn't think of a way to fix the problem Stargate Command, and possibly all of earth would be lost.

O'Neill stopped suddenly and held out his hand. "There." He pointed. "Is that Daniel?"

"I believe it is!" Sam said, glad that he had made it out. "I hope it is."

"He better not be infected with whatever it is." Jack said, then moved out, hurrying toward the vehicle Daniel was hiding in. The door banged open as they reached it.

"Hurry! I think they saw us!" Daniel cried as O'Neill and Carter got into the car. "If we don't get out of here - -"

"Yes, Daniel, we know." O'Neill snapped, "just drive!"

Daniel slammed it into drive and spun the wheel. Behind them dozens of SGC personnel were coming at them. It was terrible, Daniel thought, something that he could have only imagined in his darkest dreams. "Where are we going to go? No one can help us."

"Way to be optimistic, Daniel." O'Neill groaned.

"He may be right sir, as much as I hope its not. They've taken over our computer systems, locked us out. We can't even make it through the compound without being spotted."

"Well, who do we know that can dig their way through computers?" Jack said, then paused when the other two gave him a look. He realized what they were thinking. "No way. There is no way we're calling her into this. It's dangerous."

"Its going to be dangerous for the whole planet, and she may be the only one who can truly understand out problem. She's been in the systems before, she knows how they work."

"She was going through our records." O'Neill said, "there's a difference, isn't there, between base securities and our information center."

"Actually, sir," Carter flinched, "she told me a secret. She check out our security system for the fun of it that first time. That's what she was doing when she got a hold of our information. She can do it, Colonel, but we have to hurry before they completely reroute our systems."

"Well then," Jack waved his hand as they made it onto the main road, "to Dominic's house we go!"

)-()-()-()-()-()-()-(

Dominic Residence

After getting out of class Elizabeth drove by the high school and surprised Lynn. They did some driving around, among other things. When that had gotten boring Elizabeth braved returning home early. For the past few weeks she had heard nothing but complaints about the three days she had went missing. Her mother claimed she was about to call out the national guard or something of the sort. Elizabeth had just stared. After the previous days she had had she was willing to let it pass.

They were lucky and Mrs. Dominic was gone when they got home. She was actually at the _office_ with another one of her very important clients. Gregory met them in the foyer, a look of anxiety on his face. "I'm sorry to bother you right when you return, Miss Elizabeth," and Liz flinched at the name, "but there's someone important here to see you. He says he knows you. I believe it is the men from the Air force. Two men and a woman."

"Liz, I thought we were finished with them." Lynn said, confused. Liz hadn't told her about her trip off-world yet, and frankly she didn't know how.

Yet, she still couldn't figure out why they would be calling her already. It definitely hadn't been half a year. "Uh, yes, Gregory. Where are they?"

"They are waiting in the entertainment room." Gregory said, and Liz sighed. 'Entertainment Room' was another one of her mother's tries to make rooms sound special. It was fancy for living room.

"Thanks." She said, and Gregory turned and left. Probably off to do some menial task her mother had appointed before leaving. "Come on, Lynn." She took off for the living room and Lynn followed.

What she saw made her even more worried than she already was. Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, and Daniel Jackson were all waiting for her, and they all looked anxious and tired. They didn't look like themselves. "Hey, what's wrong?" There had to be something wrong. The last time she saw them have a look like that was back on Tollana before they were attacked. "Are you all right?"

"Dominic, its about time you showed up. Your butler guy said you were supposed to be out of class hours ago." Jack snapped.

"I was… but me and Lynn drove around. What's the matter?"

"We need your help." Daniel said. "Something's happened."

"_My_ help?" Liz cried, "what can I do that someone else can't?"

"There's no one else we can trust. Once we've explained it to you, you'll understand."

"Okay. Shoot."

)-()-()-()-()-()-()-(

"SG-5 had been taking samples from an unpopulated planet when something happened. So far we can only hypothesize about what." Sam begun, once Elizabeth had made sure Gregory was far away from them. "The five man team returned a day earlier than they were supposed to."

"They came crashing through the gate like a whole army of Goa'uld were on their tails is what happened." Jack interrupted, remembering the looks of terror that had been on the men's faces. It was like they had known just how bad it was going to get.

"Only it wasn't the Goa'uld." Sam continued.

"It was something worse." Liz speculated, taking in the three's ragged appearance.

"Very much so." Daniel said. He was laying along her couch, one arm over his eyes. He had dropped his glasses on the coffee table. Liz had started to worry about him. He was so pale, paler than the others. However, she kept her worries to herself for the time being.

"What happened? I mean, I still don't see how you need _her _help." Lynn said.

"Oh, thanks, Lynn." Liz said. Lynn shrugged.

"That will come." Sam replied, "I wish we didn't need your help."

"I wish you didn't need anyone's help." Liz said, her brows knitting in concern. "Colonel, you're being awful quiet." She said. "Is there something you want to say?"

Jack raised his eyes to the girl. "No. I'm letting Carter talk." Liz nodded, but didn't believe him. He was thinking very hard about something., but perhaps she shouldn't push. She turned her attention back to Sam.

"At first we thought the team had just been injured. They had these strange welts all over them. Even Janet thought it was mild. Until the infection began to spread."

"Infection?"

"Yes. Along with their wounds they had a foreign substance, dark in color. It quickly began to cover the surface of their skin, causing fevers and hallucinations. They became paranoid quickly, saying they could see things, hear voices. At least we thought they were hallucinations. It turned out that the substance was alien, perhaps a life form. Whatever it is, it has managed to spread through the compound. It rearranges memory and takes over the mind. Those who cannot be taken over by it are either taken prisoner or _killed_. So far it seems only the Colonel, Daniel, and I were able to escape it."

"What about Teal'c?" Liz asked without thinking. Lynn gave her a strange look.

"He seems to be immune to its mind-altering effects, but whatever allows him to maintain control has also caused him to fall into a coma. They have him in the infirmary under supervision." Sam said. She seemed upset. Liz was upset and she had only met the Jaffa warrior for a brief time.

"Once more, what does this have to do with me? I'm not a doctor."

"Under its influence the technicians have changed our computer systems. The whole base is under constant camera supervision. Our passes have been locked out. We need to find a way to get in our systems. That's where you come in. You know our security protocols. We were thinking somehow you could go in and take it back.

"I could try. Anything for you guys." Liz said. She tried to keep very calm, but she felt as thought the weight of the world had been dropped on her shoulders.

"Hopefully on our return we will be able to find a cure. With your help. Your not being a doctor is exactly why we need you. If this works we have another task for you, but you can decline if you wish."

"What is it?" Liz had a bad feeling.

"We can't let her." Jack spoke up suddenly.

"Sir, we'll need her."

"I don't care, we can't ask that of her."

"Why not?" Sam was exasperated.

"You know why!" Jack snapped.

It was like watching a bad tennis game. Liz finally blew, "It's my damn decision!"

O'Neill grew quiet. Sam nodded. "The organism seems to work like a system itself, a computer system. It grows and organizes like code in the body. With your help we may be able to create a way to undo its effects."

"I'll do it." Liz said without hesitation.

"Dominic, I have to advise against it." O'Neill said. "It's going to be dangerous. We may fail to even make it back inside intact."

"Listen, Colonel. Dangerous as it may be, if this thing isn't stopped how long before it reaches the outside? My staying here will only prolong my survival. And plus, what about those people infected with that thing! I can't just sit around and do nothing."

He nodded once. So it was set. Liz prayed she didn't screw up…

)-()-()-()-()-()-()-(

"Who's Teal'c? And that woman? We never met her before!" Lynn cornered Liz on the way up to Elizabeth's room to begin her work. "What aren't you telling me?" She started Liz down. She hated when Liz kept secrets.

"Teal'c is a Jaffa. Remember reading about them in the files?" Liz asked, and Lynn nodded. "He works for Earth now, I guess you would say. And the woman. She's Major Samantha Carter. She works with O'Neill and Daniel."

"Yeah… pretty much figured that, but how do you know them?"

Liz thought of a way out of this. Her experience off-world was still so unreal to her. She was reeling from what happened. She didn't think she could handle having to explain it to someone else right then. "I, I met with them again after that first time. I got them to let me see it. The Stargate. When I was on the base I met Teal'c and Sam."

"And somehow got on a first name basis?"

"It was a long visit." Liz turned away from her and went into her room. She didn't have time for this. She couldn't deal with this right now. All she could think about was how much she missed being there, being away from Earth. She missed Skaara. She hated her life here…

)-()-()-()-()-()-()-(

"How's it coming?" Jack poked his head in an hour later.

Liz sat back with a sigh. "Not good, but promising. It's been majorly fucked with. However, there is still enough of the original coding left to save. I've put up a password block on it keeping whatever's eating at the system out of it. From there I hope I can make a completely new system to work on. Once that's done, we can go."

"Making a new system? Seems like a big job."

"Bigger than you know, but I think I can do it. I have to do a temporary job now, but later, when you get the base back - - and I know you will - - you can make it a more permanent structure."

Jack blinked. All that information. Painful. "I guess I should let you get back to your work then."

"Wait." Liz spun in her chair. "Why were you pulling the protective bit downstairs. You know I can take care of myself."

"You can take care of yourself, yeah, but you haven't seen what it's like in there. You could easily get killed. I don't want that on my conscience."

"Liar. There's something else." Liz said, and O'Neill looked surprised at her bluntness. "What's the real reason you didn't want me to go."

"Its not important anymore, Dominic." Jack turned and left. Liz sighed.

_And I thought I was bad at keeping secrets._

****

to be continued…

* * *

Sorry it took me a bit to get this out. I was going to write the whole incident in just one chapter but I soon figured out that would be a really long-ass chapter. I'll try to finish it up in the next chapter. I've already got three more pages written, but decided just to post this much.

Side note, yesterday was my birthday (the fourth). I'm 19! Woot. My party is this afternoon, about an hour or so from now.

Been trying to work on my Stargate site, but internet is fucking up again. Haven't saved any of the changes to the web, so I'll tell ya when its updated for the ones who care.

Cya next chapter. I'm off…


	9. 08 Entanglements CONT

Description sucks in this chapter. Forgive me.

And I don't write action scenes well when I'm pressed for time, so I left that out. Hopefully in the future I will be able to throw in the kind of action you expect from the SG-1 adventures.

****

Eight: Entanglements  
_Continued…_

It was getting late and Gregory had went home. Elizabeth's mother had phoned and informed her that she would be leaving on a business trip. Liz was happy about that tidbit. She didn't want to have to explain why three strangers were bunking in the guest rooms. Liz had just finished a line of code when Lynn's terrified voice rang through the corridor.

"Liz! Liz, get in here!"

Liz immediately stopped her work and hopped up from her desk. She ran down the hallway and shoved open Daniel's door. Lynn was standing over the archaeologist with a worried expression on her face. "We were talking and he just fell over in pain."

"Get out of here!" Daniel ordered. "I'm infected, get out!"

"Lynn, go get O'Neill!" Liz ordered sharply and made her way to Daniel's side. "Calm down." She said, as Lynn disappeared out the door. "You're going to be fine."

"No." He shoved her away, "you haven't seen what happens. I'll become a danger to all of you."

"Daniel, you're not dangerous, and I don't think that you would ever hurt any of us, even if you were under the control of something like that."

"Elizabeth, you don't understand."

"No, Daniel, _you_ don't understand." She pushed him down. "Lay back down, you have a fever."

"Dominic, what's going on?" Both O'Neill and Carter had appeared in the door. It was Jack that had spoke.

"Daniel's sick, sir." She turned around. It looked like bricks had fallen on the two air force officers. _We're running out of time._

)-()-()-()-()-()-()-(

Lynn was helping to take care of Dr. Jackson in the other room with O'Neill while Carter had begun to help Liz with her project. It was a long process. One that might have taken days if they weren't on a time lock. However, Elizabeth felt the urgency of the situation and before she knew it she had a structure spinning in her mind as her fingers traveled over the keys. She went from each portion to the next with blinding accuracy and cleverness. There was no world, only this.

Suddenly…

"Dominic?" She leaned forward staring at the words on the screen. "Dominic, Benjamin. Temporarily advising SG-5 on their mission to PX4-983." He was one of the infected. He was one of the first. _Benji. Oh God._

She leapt from her seat, ignoring the worried words of Sam. She ran across the hall to where O'Neill was perched in a chair. "How could you not tell me!" She screamed. "You knew didn't you!"

"Knew what?"

"DON'T LIE TO ME! ABOUT MY BROTHER!"

He turned away from her. "I didn't think it would help the situation. There's nothing we can do for him now."

"Why didn't you tell me before? I have a right to know."

"I didn't know he was part of the program until a short while ago."

"And you couldn't tell me?"

"That's not the way it is."

"No," she growled, "I think I know the way it is."

"Dominic, wait!" O'Neill cried. He didn't blame her for being angry. He remembered her talking about her brother before and how much she cared about him. He should have expected her to get defensive when she found out the truth. In fact, he should have just come out with it.

Liz was gone. "Dammit."

Lynn sighed. "She's not really mad, you know. She's just hurt. She hates it when people lie to her, especially if they're trying to protect her. You should go talk to her."

"About?"

"Anything. If you don't then she'll think you don't care. I know, I know, she has really stupid logic, but that's Liz for you. She forgives easy though."

Jack nodded. He owed Elizabeth an explanation. After what she had agreed to do for them the least he could do was go have a conversation with her.

)-()-()-()-()-()-()-(

Elizabeth couldn't believe it. Of all people O'Neill had lied to her. He hadn't seemed like the type. She fell against the wall and buried her head in her arms. Benji was in danger. He was hurt, and probably scared. Perhaps worse. And she couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"Liz."

She looked up. "Colonel." She said stiffly.

"I know you're upset, and I'm sorry."

She didn't say a word.

"I should have told you about your brother, but as I said I didn't think it would help. What's done is done and we can't change that."

"When were you going to tell me? When I had to identify the body?"

"No. I was going to let you know after all this was over. When everyone was cured. In fact I would have even advised he tell you himself."

"Heh, you have that much faith in my ability to help fix this mess?" She shook her head.

"You know, Dominic, you act all tough one minute, then the next you say you can't handle the pressure. Its my observation that you're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for."

She sighed. "You barely know me."

"It doesn't take that much to know anyone, and trust me, what I saw of you on Tollana, I'm proud to know you. I think you can do this, _no_, I _know_ you can do this. We're going to save the SGC, and we're going to save your brother. But we won't be able to do anything if you're sitting out her self-pitying and acting like the victim."

She was shocked, but he was right. She was acting like a brat. This was a serious situation and they had only a small amount of time left. "You're right. I'm sorry for getting mad at you."

He waved his hand. "Nah, as I said, I should have told you. Look at this time we wasted. Get back to work Dominic."

"Yes, sir!"

)-()-()-()-()-()-()-(

"OHMIGOD! I did it!" It was early the next morning when the visiting resident's of the Dominic house woke to the excited sound of Liz's voice. "I did it!"

"What's the ruckus?" O'Neill demanded, poking his head in. His short graying hair was sticking this way and that. (Author note: AWWWW). Sam has crashed on Elizabeth's bed. She raised her head groggily and blinked. Lynn came last.

"We're in control now. I don't know for how long, but we got all the working codes." Liz waved a couple disks. "They might be able to corrupt my system, but it will take a bit. We should go while its holding up."

"Okay. Carter, get ready. We should try to take Daniel with us. Lynn, can he walk?"

Lynn paused. "I don't think that's a good idea. Could you just bring the cure back here. He looks really bad."

O'Neill thought a moment, "fine, but be careful. If he shows any signs of odd behavior, I mean odd for Daniel, get away. We'll be back when we can."

"Good luck, Liz." Lynn hurriedly hugged her friend as Liz was busy stuffing her equipment in a portable bag.

"Oh, you know me. Luck out the wazoo."

"Yeah, bad luck." Lynn joked, then turned to O'Neill and Carter. "Take care of my friend."

"Definitely. Who would annoy me on this mission, Daniel's out of commission." O'Neill cracked and despite his words Liz could tell he was really worried about the archaeologist. She was, too.

They had to hurry.

)-()-()-()-()-()-()-(

Getting in wasn't much of a problem. It was just tedious. They had to slip passed a few guards posted here and there. More than a few were left unconscious and bound in various closets. Every time there was a pause Elizabeth hurried up to the front and stated her work on the control panels. Jack O'Neill watched her in amazement. She worked so quickly and professionally it was hard to believe that she was just a teenage self-taught hacker.

"I disabled all the camera's on the lower levels." She informed, turning to the Officers. "Where was it you said you needed to go?"

"First, we should take the infirmary. I'm sure that its not as guarded as the rest of the facility. Second, we should get Janet."

"Dr. Fraiser's not infected?" Liz asked.

"She's immune." Sam said. "Once we get her, the two of you should be able to work together to make a cure." The nineteen year old nodded.

"Let's get going then."

)-()-()-()-()-()-()-(

They raided the armory. Jack handed Liz a zat. "Can you use one of these?"

"Err… how?" She turned it around in her hands. "What is it?"

"One shot stuns your target. Two shots kills. And three shots makes them disappear." He demonstrated.

"Neat toy."

"We think so."

They exchanged smiles. Sam shook her head with a smirk. Jack might complain about Elizabeth all the time, but he had a soft spot for the girl. She had noticed he had a habit of attracting kids like flies to honey. They liked him, and despite his cynical attitude he liked them. She hadn't seen it before now, but O'Neill was always, first and foremost, a father. He took care of SG-1 like a patriarch, and he took great care of any youngsters they ever met on other worlds.

They carefully made their way through the corridors, dodging the infected and sliding past still functioning cameras. Elizabeth had to center herself and let go of reality, if only temporarily. Despite the things that she had been through this was over her head. She thought what had happened on Tollana was bad, but this, well, this was far worse. Blasts weren't rocking the base, but this problem wouldn't be kicked by a secret hidden weapon.

"I hope our plan is going to work." Liz said, then murmured, "_It would suck if I died before losing my virginity…"_

Jack stopped. "Uh, Dominic?"

"What?"

"Next time you wish to share your personal feelings, _please_ refrain."

)-()-()-()-()-()-()-(

THUNK. The last of the guards stationed outside the infirmary and its labs went down with a dull thud. Liz grinned. "This thing works." She indicated the zat'n'kitel in her hands.

O'Neill grimaced. "Oh, yeah. We know. Been hit by one."

"Ouch."

"You have no idea."

The infirmary was quiet except for the slow beeping on the monitors. It was eerie, and the silence made Liz nervous. "It's so surreal." She said, poking around with some of the charts. The notes were all taken right after SG-5 had returned, and were in Dr. Fraiser's handwriting. Liz scanned the records, trying to understand the medical terminology. It was Greek to her, but the overall understanding was that the cells were acting as a system, as Sam had said, a cancerous system. It replicated, then manifested. Almost like an intelligent being.

Wait… "Oh, my god. It is."

"Is what?" Jack turned.

"This thing. These cells. They _are_ life forms. I mean, it doesn't say that for sure, but from what I gather they each work as their own separate entity inside its… errr host."

O'Neill flinched. "Like Goa'uld?"

"Um… no. Not entirely. They control certain centers of the brain. The person isn't aware of anything while being controlled. It's like they're asleep. Unlike the Goa'uld they really do disappear."

"Can it be undone?" Sam asked.

"I think it can. You see, its only the life form's presence that keeps the person's conscious at bay, but once the infection is gone, they should be able to return completely fine. It's like recovering from a disease. Or it should be." She said hopefully. Her brother was one of them, she couldn't fail

)-()-()-()-()-()-()-(

"Do you think they really made it out, sir?" Janet Fraiser asked, meaning Colonel O'Neill and the remaining members of SG-1. It had been nearly a day since those immune had been taken as prisoners. Their number was beginning to dwindle as the life forms had begun to adapt to the different physiologies.

General Hammond sighed, "we can only hope they did." He glanced out at the guards passing by the room the last of the immune had been placed in.

Suddenly metallic twang made alerted his attention to the ceiling above them. (Author's Note: Air Ducts.) Without warning a panel was pushed aside. What came next was a surprise.

"Hey!" A girl poked her head through the hole. "Rescue! Dr. Fraiser, party of one!"

"Elizabeth!" Janet cried. She remembered meeting the girl before she went off-world. "That's me!" Liz said, dropping into the room.

"Miss Dominic, how did you get here?" Hammond asked.

"Some mutual friends of ours dropped by my house last night. We've retaken part of the security systems and sneaked back in. We have the infirmary as a safe area, and are planning to work on a cure as soon as I get _you_ there." She pointed at Fraiser. "But we have to hurry."

)-()-()-()-()-()-()-(

"Ants."

"What, Dominic?" O'Neill asked, wearily, looking out from under his cap.

Elizabeth raised her eyes from the microscope. "They're like ants."

"She's right." Janet agreed, seeing where the girl was going. "Each organism, or group of organisms in the form of a person, take orders from one central entity."

"Ants! They're all controlled by a Queen. All orders, all duties come from her."

"So we find this 'Queen' and kill it?"

"No, no. It will be a person, but most likely the first person to be infected. From there it was passed from host to host in the form of a disease. A disease to _us_ because our cells fight against it!"

"Correct." Fraiser said. "So it has to be a member of SG-5."

"My brother." Liz said quietly.

"What?" Sam asked.

Liz held up a chart. "We have to find Benji. He was the first to contract the final stages. He was taken first. He's the one we have to cure. Cure him and we cure everyone. It might take a while for it kick in, but it should work."

"Well, let's get huntin'…"

)-()-()-()-()-()-()-(

"There he is." Liz said, pointing to the screen. She had brought up camera surveillance. "Benji" was in the briefing room with a few of the lackeys. "It seems they know we're here."

"Then why aren't they storming the infirmary?" Jack asked. "If they know we're here, then why don't they just take us out. There's enough of them."

"Because he wants to meet with us." Liz said flatly. "Come on. We should be able to just walk up there."

"Wait.. We can't just waltz up there."

"We can. He doesn't know we have a cure. He thinks we're just wandering around aimlessly, trying to save what's left of the base. We have to go. The sooner this is over with the sooner everyone is safe."

"Fine. Carter, you and Fraiser stay here. Dominic, you come with me. I have a feeling he will want to see you. And he won't expect you to do anything to him. You can- -"

Liz sighed. "He's not my brother, Colonel. Not anymore. But we're gonna get him back." Jack nodded.

"Told you. Didn't I." He said, glad that she was beginning to take this situation in strides.

"Yes, sir. You did."

And they were off.

)-()-()-()-()-()-()-(

The creature, or creatures, that had stolen Benji's form was waiting when they arrived in the briefing room. "Hello, Colonel O'Neill. Nice to see you back." It turned around. Elizabeth couldn't help but flinch at his appearance. The strange substance ran down portions of his face and she could see it almost entirely covering his hands.

"Can't say I return the sentiment." Jack answered.

"Ah…. Liz." The creature said. "You're this beings sibling, am I correct."

"You are correct. That being has a name. It's Benji. Give him back."

"Sorry, but I have to say no. You see, our planet is becoming barren. This world seems ripe with life. Our numbers can grow unchecked here. We can become powerful again."

"Is that right? You're a _germ._"

"Now, now. Let's not get mean."

"Me Mean? _You've_ harmed _our_ people. You better watch who you're calling mean."

"Perhaps we could find you another planet, instead of this one." Liz stepped forward. "It's not right to come here like this, but if you need help then perhaps - -"

"Not possible. We've already started the moving process here. Besides. We like this planet. Very diverse."

"Please, if you could only - -"

Jack reached out a hand and brought Liz back beside him. "Leave it, Dominic. That _thing_ isn't going to listen to you."

"It better."

"Or you'll do what?" The creature stepped forward, grabbing her neck and yanking her away from the Colonel. When he tried to reach for her it warned, "move any closer and I will snap her spine like toothpick."

Elizabeth whimpered, her hands grasping at the fingers on her throat. The situation was ironic, not only ironic but it sucked. Not only was her brother stuck behind that thing's conscious, but now it was going to kill her. Damn. And she was planning on kissing Skaara the next time she saw him, too. _My life - -_

"Sucks!" She rammed her knee into it's stomach, sending it doubling over. It released her and she fell back. They both landed on the floor feet away from each other. O'Neill was quickly at her side.

"You all right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Whoever thinks you can't take care of yourself is drastically mistaken."

"Heh." She laughed nervously.

"Lizzie?" Her brother sat up and looked around, confused.

"Benji?"

"Dominic, be careful." O'Neill said cautiously.

She waved him off, and moved to her brother. "Benji?"

"What are you doing here? Colonel?" He asked.

"Long story." Liz said, happily. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah."

She embraced him tightly.

"Get away from him." Jack warned.

"Too late." 'Benji' hissed, an arm locking around her. "I can't believe you really fell for that. You're race is so predictable."

Liz laughed, her blue-green eyes darkening. "I think you misunderstand."

"What?" Now it was the creature's turn to be puzzled.

She leaned forward and whispered, "if you were really my brother, you would have known I would have never went for that pathetic display…" She raised her hand, and there was a momentary glint of light of the surface of the needle in her fingers before she plunged it into his neck. "Welcome to Earth, you bastard."

He shoved her away and screamed. With him came the shrieks of hundreds of other infected. The alien substance seemed to corrode and melt away.

"I think it's working!"

Jack stared at her.

"What?"

"You knew he was bluffing the entire time?"

"Yeah."

"You should have been an actor instead of a hacker, cos you fooled me."

"Actor, hacker. They both end in 'er'."

He shrugged. "True."

)-()-()-()-()-()-()-(

"I don't know how to thank you for your assistance in this matter, Miss Dominic." Hammond said. It was a few days later. Those who had been infected were quickly recovering. Teal'c had come out of his comatose state. Daniel no longer had any signs of disease. Benji, the _real_ Benji was back and confused. He was still under Dr. Fraiser's care, but looked a lot better.

"Oh. Don't thank me. I really didn't do anything."

"On the contrary, Elizabeth. Not only did you get our best team back inside safely, but you dealt the final blow against the creature holding the base hostage."

"Luck, sir."

"I don't think so."

"He doesn't think so." Jack repeated, poking Liz in the ribs. Hammond gave him a look. --.-- "Fine, being quiet. Just ask her."

"Ask me what?"

"After what I have seen I am convinced that you are a very talented young lady. I heard you are in need of employment."

"Yes, sir."

"When could you start?"

"Start? You mean, work here?" She cried. _No way! Ohmigosh._

"We need someone who understands the new system you put in place. You said it can be made permanent, and we think that you're the right person for the job. With the help of Major Carter and a small team, of course."

"Oh, I'd be honored sir! I can start whenever you'd like!"

"Well, then. If you would follow Colonel O'Neill to prepare your credentials. Remember, Miss Dominic, you have just been granted highest clearance to one of the most important programs our world has ever seen."

"How could I forget. Thank you, General. I hope that I'll live up to your expectations."

"I'm sure you will."

* * *

Well, what do you think? Liz is working for the SGC now. Can we say chaos and oddness? Yes, we can. Sorry for the longness. Combined with the first part this chapter was 18 pages long. 18! Wow. (My mom rolled her eyes when I told her. LOL)

My next installment might be a journal entry, but I'm not sure yet. If I can't think of enough to throw in there, then this will be next:

Chapter Nine: Lynn's bad day. (**_WRITTEN BY TSUGI)_** About time, buddy.

Lynn has a very, very, unhappy time. Luckily for her she runs into a familiar face. Daniel Jackson. They proceed to have a conversation. Kinda fluffy, but then again I'm not an expert on fluff.

Read and Review, and all that good stuffles.

Lova yas, Muse.


	10. Bonus 1 Life at the SGC

Well, here's the first of what I call Bonus Supplementals. Mostly they will be diary excerpts from either Liz or Lynn.

If you're wondering… this is supposed to be all choppy and misdirected. I apologize for the jumping around sometimes and the lack of details, but I was trying to make it sound like a _real_ diary entry. (and if you've ever read my live journal you know I have a habit of journal entries being really, well, odd…)

And also, Liz's middle name, revealed at the end of the entry, is not a coincidence. It's taken from someone I know.

* * *

****

Thoughts on Life at Stargate Command, Etc….

From Liz's Personal Journal:

I can't believe that they hired me at Stargate Command. Its like a dream that I didn't know was possible. And I thought Hammond didn't even like me! I did cause so much trouble with the black mail thing. I guess he seriously did forgive me. (He's so cool!)

Being advisor to the security systems overhaul is amazing. I've met so many interesting people, not to mention that I get to work with Sam sometimes. I knew she was smart, but _damn_. It's a little boring sometimes, especially when there's nothing to do but test the new systems, but for the most part it's pretty interesting.

I get to see the goings-on of the program. At first that warning like sound that blared through the building when the Stargate was activated made me nervous, but I hardly ever notice it anymore. At worst it's a really annoying alarm clock when I'm taking a snooze break in Daniel's office/lab/whatever.

Its fun hanging around Daniel's little area. I've learned the hard way not to touch his things, tho. I thought he was going to have a conniption one day when I picked up this little statue. I wasn't going to break it or anything. But he startled me by screaming and next thing you know I'm scrambling to re-catch the thing flying through the air.

Hear that Daniel! All _your_ fault! So don't blame me.

O'Neill sometimes pokes his head in. Those two banter like you would not believe. It's the funniest shit in the world. Its even better when you get everyone together. No wonder why the members of SG-1 work so well together. They're all so different, but they compliment each other wonderfully. Despite his stoicness (is that a word?) Teal'c can sometimes be finnier than the others put together. However, most of the time I'm the only one who gets the joke. Oh, well, some people just have weird senses of humor.

I can't figure out whether it's them or me.

Shrug. Who really knows.

Anyways. Life is great. I actually feel like I'm accomplishing something for once. It's a real challenge, but that's what makes it interesting. I even got Lynn clearance, too. She usually comes with me on Saturday and hangs out, mostly sitting on the floor, her school books spread around her. She especially makes it a point to bring her homework when she has history. She doesn't hate it, but she would probably prefer to be sitting around doing math instead of about what time the 'dark ages' started.

That's where Danny comes into play. I usually drop him a note on his desk, if he's not there, when she comes with me to let him know she might be in need of assistance. This little habit not only stems from the fact I know it helps her understand it better if he explains some of the stuff straight out to her, but because I think she's starting to get a crush on him.

Come on, who wouldn't?

_I_ think he's adorable. Not to mention really funny - - in that dorky sort of way. I love it when he goes off onto one of his spiels about a culture or an artifact. He gets so intense about it. Sometimes I think he even forgets where he is. But frankly, I'm not romantically interested in him whatsoever. I don't know why. I should be, I mean, he's so sweet. I feel really bad about what happened to his wife. I recently found that out.

Not to mention she was Skaara's sister. I keep wondering whether he knew about her death when I met him. He must be feeling awful. I heard he was really close to her. I know it would be hard for me to loose one of my brothers. I hate Simon, but he's still my blood. And Benji, well, if I lost Benji it would feel like my heart was ripped out I'm sure. I hope he's okay.

Skaara. Now that I think about it. He's probably the reason why I'm not interested in Daniel at all like that. It's because I'm interested in his brother-in-law. (Would he still be considered his brother-in-law?) I miss him so much. I know I must sound like a freak. Hello, I only knew him for what, three days. There's just something about him tho. I've never felt this way about anyone. All the guys I've ever known have either been really good friends to me, or complete asshole jerks that want to use me (but never got to, ha!). He's not like that at all.

For some reason I can't see him being just my friend. I feel too strongly about him - - not to mention this great urge to just grab him and kiss him. A real kiss this time, not some piddly little peck on the cheek. And I've never wanted to kiss someone like that before! I don't like that kind of physical contact as a rule. I just don't get it. All I know is he's something special and I hope our friendship is just at its beginning.

I asked Jack the other day to tell me everything he knew about him. He said to go read the file on the first Abydos mission. I think he's trying to avoid the whole Me/Skaara subject. Although I don't think he's totally against it. I mean, hello, he's the one that got me the permission to visit him _before_ I got the job here. In the end he caved and we sat around and he told me the whole tale from his own perspective. And I got details that weren't in the file. It made me feel important to know these things. Not to mention I laughed my ass off half the time about how the two of them (Jack and Skaara) became friends. And I didn't know that the lighter Skaara gave me belonged to O'Neill first. I hadn't realized just how significant it was. When I learned that I felt _really_ special.

I just wish I could tell Lynn about him. I don't know how to tho. I'm all confused about the situation. Hopefully she'll understand why I waited to tell her when/if I finally do reveal my little secret. (My cute brown-eyed secret that happens to reside on another planet. sigh)

I can't wait to see him again, but for now I have my work to keep me busy.

Elizabeth Alana Dominic.


	11. 09 Lynn's Bad Day

****

Attention

Chapter By: Tsugi

Okay., Muse here. I decided to post Tsugi's chapter for her. It's sitting around on my computer, screaming to be put out there for you guys to read -- although, I'm starting to wonder whether anyone cares anymore considering I got like no reviews for my last two chapters I posted. sadness. Well, except for Llama. (I hope you're having a good holiday right now! Wherever you are) Hello to the rest of you. I'm sure you're busy so I'll forgive you. haha. This was my first week back in college classes. So I haven't had much time to work on this story. But I should have Chapter ten out this weekend or a little bit into next week. I'll just see where everything goes. Toodles. Muse & Tsugi love ya!

* * *

**Chapter 09: Lynn's Bad Day**

****

"But it's raining!" Lynn screamed into the intercom. She couldn't believe it. She didn't think her life could suck any worse than it had already gotten, but apparently, she was wrong.

"I'm sorry, Miss Krueger," the man in charge of the Dominic Family Gates said, "but I have been instructed, and I quote, 'do not let anyone in when Miss Elizabeth is not here.'"

"By whom, may I ask?" Lynn inquired, but knew better after the words were out of her mouth. Who else would be so pretentious?

"By Mrs. Dominic," was the answer.

"Fucking figures!" Lynn shouted, not noticing the car that had driven up to her side.

"Lynn! When did you start cursing?"

Lynn turned around to see Dr. Jackson sitting there with his driver's side window rolled down. She was surprised to see him. She knew that Elizabeth had been given an official job at Stargate Command, but did not expect Daniel to be visiting her so soon.

"Today, actually." Lynn sighed in exasperation, lifting her backpack above her head as a makeshift umbrella. "What brings you to Liz's house so soon? I didn't think I would be seeing you for a while after that last incident."

"Yeah, uh, I have to drop off some of Elizabeth's things she left in Sam's lab. We thought she might need them for the upgrades." Daniel spoke in his halting tone. For some reason Lynn thought the way he talked was adorable. It was almost as if his mind was working too fast for his lips to catch up. "Hey, hop in. I'm sure it's not comfortable out there."

"Oh, really? Thank you so much." Lynn was relieved as she ran around and slid into the passenger seat.

Daniel pulled up to the intercom and hit the button. "This is Doctor Daniel Jackson, I work with Miss Dominic. May we please come inside the gate and wait for her to return?"

There was a moment before a reply came. "Just stay outside. If Mrs. Dominic finds out I let you in she'll have a fit." The gate squeaked open in the rain and Dr. Jackson drove inside.

"Elizabeth's mother is- -"

"A witch?" Lynn offered, "I know. Jesus, like I was gonna fucking steal something."

"What's the matter with you?" Daniel asked, his brows furrowing in concern. It was very unlike Lynn to be this way.

"Bad fucking day, that's what." Lynn cried, crossing her arms. "Sorry," she apologized softly. A tear rolled down her cheek. She hated to be rude like that, and Daniel hadn't deserved to be yelled at. He was only worried.

Daniel stopped the car and put it in park, then turned to her and wiped the tear from her face. "Will it help to tell me about it?" He asked.

She sighed, then nodded. "I guess it wouldn't hurt, if that is, you don't mind listening to the ramblings of a typical teenage girl."

"No, I don't mind. Go on."

"All right, you asked for it…" And so she began the tale of her most awful day. It took her a few minutes to get herself and her thoughts together to tell him about it. "Today _started_ like any other day. I woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast, and headed for the door. But my mom stopped me on my way out. I had forgotten my backpack, so I had to go back in and get it. Meanwhile I missed the stupid bus - - just as it was leaving my stop, too!"

She paused to turn and roll down the passenger side's window. It had stopped raining and the air was getting dense inside. "I had to ride my bike to school since my Mom's car wasn't working - - again - - and my Dad was already gone to work. School isn't too far away from my house, so it wasn't really a big deal…"

Daniel watched as she spoke. He really wanted to help her by listening. It looked like she needed it, especially today. He hated to see people hurting, for he knew what it was like. He was always willing to help out a friend in any way possible, and he guessed Lynn had become a good one since everything had begun. He hadn't expected to ever see her again after their initial meeting, so it was pleasant development when her friend Elizabeth had been hired and Lynn had been given clearance.

"I got to school when it started to rain," she sniffed a little. She had to be getting a cold from being out in this nasty weather. Daniel handed her a tissue. He always kept them handy. She took it gratefully and continued. "I had to go to the office to ask for a lock and thankfully I had no trouble there. I locked up my bike and headed toward my locker. I had a big test in first period, and my nerves were completely shot. I hate tests… for anything."

"Yeah, me, too." Daniel added, trying to make her smile a little.

"Really?" Lynn asked. He didn't seem like that type.

"Oh, yeah. Greatest fear. Go on.."

She smiled. _Yes,_ he thought, _that's much better._

"Well, as I was putting my books up it suddenly hits me that I have left my notes and homework at home - - and I forgot to study! I always study! And I always have my homework. I didn't know what to do. It was a nightmare. I went to class unprepared and scared outta my mind. I only remembered part of the lecture yesterday, so I failed." She sat back. Her frustration indicated that she took great pride in being a good student.

"Oh," she continued, tears tingeing her voice, "and remember this was only first period."

Daniel handed her another tissue.

"After first period we have a fifteen minute break, ya know for breakfast and whatnot. I went to the cafeteria and got a bowl of cereal. My friend, Audrey, sat down beside me and we started talking about our first class and she went off on some spiel and got me mad at her. She called me a goody-too-shoes for throwing a fit. I was confused so she got even more mad and walked off. I'm still wondering what the hell all of that was about."

Daniel looked at her and sighed. "You know what that was?" She shook her head. "An act of jealousy. Or perhaps she just didn't want to be your friend in the first place and finally found a reason to yell at you. I think by the sounds of it you are better off without her."

"I agree." Lynn said, "she has been acting a lot like she hates me lately. _Dumbass_. Thanks, Daniel."

"Always here. Continue."

"Right." She sighed.

"My second period is upstairs so I got my books and headed that way. I tripped three times on the stairs - - three! But only once was my fault. Dumb bullies." She muttered.

Daniel could completely empathize with the idea of bullies. He had never been the most popular kid in school, even when he got older. No matter where he went many always looked upon him with the same kind of look. He was the know-it-all jerk, the nerd, the dweeb. The list continued of everything he had been called. Being a teenager was hard, hell, being his age was hard.

"Heh, and one of those jerks was in my next class - - oh, boy, was I looking forward to that."

Daniel grinned. Lynn _had_ to be hanging out with Liz too much. She had the exact same sarcasm.

"This idiot guy, whose hideously devil-name happened to be 'Treston,' picks the 'perfect' day to say the 'perfect' things."

"Isn't Treston a girl's name?"

"I thought so." She said. "I often wonder if he's gay." And she said it so seriously Daniel didn't know whether to laugh or not. Abruptly she sneezes. "Crap. Allergies."

"Probably so, either that or you're getting sick. I have allergies, too. They're annoying." He frowned and thought, _we have a lot in common._

"Anyway. I don't exactly remember what he said, but it was particularly nasty. So, naturally anger took over and I threw my text book at him. I got three days detention. He didn't get into any trouble, of course. He's the teacher's pet."

"Figures." Daniel interjected.

"Really," she said and rolled her eyes. "Liz is always whining about the way the 'societal system' works and I usually ignore her because she sounds paranoid half the time - -"

Daniel nodded.

"- - but today I felt like joining her little personal anti-world club."

The archaeologist raised an eyebrow. "It had to be a _very_ bad day for you to agree with Elizabeth."

Lynn laughed. "I suppose. What do you think of our Lizzie?"

"Well, your right about the paranoid thing. You should have seen her the other day working on our security systems. I thought she was going to throw a conniption when she found one little hole. Other than that she is pretty smart."

"Too smart for her own good sometimes." Lynn answered. "I'm just glad for once she didn't screw things up too bad. I guess what happened was good. I mean she's got a job now and everything - - a _legal_ job."

"So, how was the rest of your day?"

"Just as bad. After I got out of second period we were released for lunch. I thought, finally, food and relaxation, but oh no. I was going to my usual table when SPLAT someone tripped me, and guess who it was."

"_Treston_."

"You gots it," She said, "I really hate him, especially today. I didn't get to eat lunch."

"That really sucks." Daniel said, then shook his head. Perhaps he had been spending too much time with Elizabeth himself.

"Yeah, the one good thing is that I had third period off. My thing is to hang out in the library, cos me and books are like this," she grinned and crossed her fingers. "But before I knew it I was falling down again, right down the steps into the library. I cursed, and oops, someone heard me. I got one more day of detention."

Daniel didn't know what to say. It seemed like the fates were just out to get her. "You've never served detention before, have you?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Just making sure."

She laughed and blew her nose again. If she was coming down with a cold she was going to scream. "Ok, this gets even better.." She added sarcastically.

"Wow, this probably deserves to go into the Guinness Book of World Records. Remind me tomorrow and I will send it in." He joked seriously.

"Oh, shut up." She said good naturedly. "Anyway, I got what I needed and left. I went to my locker to get my stuff for last period, but I forgot and grabbed my backpack, too, out of habit. We're not allowed to have backpacks in our classrooms, so I got into trouble. More detention. I have nine days now, after school starting on Monday."

"Ouch."

"No kidding. Mom won't mind though because she was exactly the same way when she was a kid." She shrugged. "After the bell rang I was so happy to get out of there."

"I bet."

"Well, until I was on my way over here to see Liz. It was still raining, but I was thinking about how I was going to serve detention, so I was paying any attention to what I was doing. I ran my bike into a tree!"

Daniel flinched. "Eeesh. So that's why you were walking."

"Yup. I walked, err… limped, the whole way here. That's when you found me, here arguing with Gregory about seeing Liz."

"Boy, what a day. Maybe perhaps I should tell you about one of my bad days sometime. You'll feel a lot better."

"Really? What could possibly tell me about?"

"Well, there was that one time I 'died,' or perhaps that time I was brainwashed by an evil seductress, or perhaps…"

"Err… never mind. I believe you." Lynn said. "Thank you for listening to me."

"No problem. I'm sure things will get better."

"I hope." She sighed, glancing behind them. The gate had reopened, and she saw Elizabeth's jeep pull in. "Girl, you always have perfect timing." She said with a smile. "Liz is here."

They climbed out of the car to greet her, and she did the same. "Hey guys!" Elizabeth cried, first hugging Lynn then placing a small kiss on Daniel's cheek. "Nice to see you."

"Hello, Elizabeth." Daniel said, and Liz smiled. He was the only one - - other than her mother and Skaara - - that called her Liz anymore. Sam had started referring to her as Liz, and Jack had come to know her as Dominic.

"Hey, Liz." Lynn said. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. I just got back from Cheyenne Mountain. I left some stuff up there. But Sam told me you have gotten it to bring to me." Liz pointed at Daniel and he nodded. "How was your day?"

"You, uh, don't want to know." Daniel answered, and he and Lynn shared a conspiratorial grin.

"O---okay." Liz said with shrug. She wasn't going to touch this one. Her friends were getting weirder and weirder all the time….

* * *

****

Chapter Ten: Day in the Life of a Hacker_ Liz's renowned hacker skills have finally gotten her into real trouble. After refusing to help a group of delinquents they decide to kidnap her for ransom. What they don't have in mind is that you don't mess with a friend of Colonel Jack O'Neill._

-------Toodles------


	12. 10 A Day in the Life of a Hacker

****

Ten: A Day in the Life of a Hacker

- - - - - Elizabeth's POV - - - - -

-------------------------------------------------

I hate my life. Its official now. The fates are definitely out to get me. I have managed to live my life in the presence of aristocrats and keep my dignity. I have survived a Goa'uld onslaught. I have helped save Stargate Command from an invading enemy - - okay, that was mostly SG-1, but they wouldn't have been able to do it without me. I don't think. That; however, is beside the point. I have done many things, and managed to get out of all kinds of situations.

Until now.

"You sons-a-bitches, you let me go!" I screamed, kicking at the wall with my feet. My captors had threw me in a little room with my hands and feet bound. They were the epitome of cliché. Cliché makes me sad. These people made me even more sad. I hadn't been grabbed by our normal enemy, the Goa'uld, or even the NID. Who kidnapped me?

A bunch of G-thug wanna-be gangster hoodlums.

Oy.

This was embarrassing. How could I let myself get caught by them? I'm a fragging professional! The bad thing about everything is that Lynn and all my friends thought I was on some mission with SG-1, but the mission had been canceled due to some weird phenomenon happening on the planet. Sam explained it, but I was too busy playing tic-tac-toe with O'Neill. Therefore they think I'm at home with my friends, and I don't think I would be called in for a while. They told me to take a few days off. I don't think I have a few days.

)-()-()-()-()-()-()-(

- - - - - Elizabeth's POV - - - - -

-------------------------------------------------

I decided to do some Christmas shopping. We had a few weeks left, but I had just gotten a fresh check from the SGC so I thought what the hell. I had to buy for Lynn, Daniel, and Jack. I had gotten Sam's a few weeks before. It was this cute little globe-like clock that displayed the time in mathematical equations. Well, I thought it was cute. Teal'c was surprisingly easy to buy for. I dropped by my favorite bookstore and grabbed up a few volumes of stuff I thought he'd like. It was annoying how the hardest people to buy for were the ones most closest to me.

I didn't find much, and frankly what I did find were things I wanted for myself (damn, can't have!) and I was getting frustrated so I left. The parking lot was deserted for the most part. It was dark and near closing time. I guess only I was dumb enough to be out shopping that late. Dumb, I say, for what happened next. You see, when you are all alone in the dark, and not paying any attention to your surroundings, it is very easy for bad things to happen.

I didn't see the quite obviously suspicious white van sitting suspiciously close to my jeep. You'd think I would have, I mean, hello, I'm the most paranoid person ever. I think I'm even more paranoid than Colonel O'Neill, which is saying a whole hell of a lot. Don't you think? Anyway, as I was shoving my measly purchases into my vehicle the van threw itself in drive and hauled ass over to my position. I was too shocked to do anything until after the doors had been thrown open and someone had grabbed me. By then it was too late.

…and someone stuck a friggin needle in my neck. When I find out which one did it their ass is mine!

)-()-()-()-()-()-()-(

Lynn's House

Lynn was half-asleep when her bed-side phone began to ring. She groggily rolled over and pulled it over to her ear, jamming her head back into the pillow. "Hello..?" Who the heck would be calling her this late? It couldn't be Kiefer. He was visiting his Dad in New York. The voice that answered surprised her.

"Lynn? Is that you?"

It was Samantha Carter. "Uh, yeah." Lynn said, suddenly sitting up. Any of the weariness that had been in her had vanished. "I thought you guys were supposed to be on a mission."

"We were, but it was canceled. There was a major upset on the planet's surface due to solar interference. We have to wait. Liz left her bag here, and I called to tell her, but her mother said that she was probably over at your house because she hadn't been home since yesterday. Can I speak to her?"

This worried Lynn. It was very unlike Liz to not return home, no matter how much she hated her mother. "I'd love to help you out, Sam, but I haven't heard from Liz since yesterday morning when she called me and canceled a get-together we were supposed to have this weekend due to the mission. She promised she would contact me if she got back early."

"That's odd."

"I know. Have you checked everywhere else. Maybe Daniel's? You know she likes to hang out with him sometimes. And her cell phone?"

"Her cell phone says out of service. And Daniel's? This late?" Sam asked. "I don't believe so."

"True. Liz loves Daniel, but she wouldn't wear out her welcome. She would have been long gone by now. What should we do?"

"Maybe she's out late. Liz does that sometimes, right?"

"Yes." Lynn said slowly. "Sometimes she does. And I think she said she had some shopping to do."

"Maybe that's it. If you don't hear from her by tomorrow call me back. Okay?"

"Definitely." Lynn agreed. If they didn't hear from her soon that would mean something was really bad wrong. Liz wasn't the type to just run off without saying a word. She did lots of dumb things, but she wasn't that stupid.

"And tell her I have her things if she thinks she's lost them. You do have my number?"

"Oh, yeah, I believe so, but I know I have Daniel's, so if I can't find it I'll just call him and get it. I will pass your message off to Liz. I hope she's all right."

"Me, too." Sam said, and hung up. Lynn waited a moment to follow suit, her mind spinning. She had a really bad feeling. She didn't believe Liz was just out running around. She liked to be at home, or at least at someone's home. She didn't usually cut herself off. And her cell phone; it always worked. Liz was too paranoid to let it stop…

_Liz, you better be okay…but if you're not… _

If you're not then I just guess we'll have to send in the cavalry.

Lynn didn't know just how right she was…

)-()-()-()-()-()-()-(

- - - - - Elizabeth's POV - - - - -

The Next Day - - Morning

I woke to the sounds of loud voices and bad music. (You know the kind people bounce cars to?) I heard something about a 40 and 'hittin' that.' It was the kind of crap Simon listened to while he was at home just to he could blast it loud enough to bother me. (A/N: No offense meant by this comment if you like that sort of thing. It's just fiction) I groaned and forced myself up to a sitting position against the wall.

As soon as I was comfortable I took in my surroundings. I hadn't really been able to see anything the night before when they brought me in due to the darkness, but now I could plainly see that I was in a windowless room. Probably some kind of storage. We had big storage rooms like this at the SGC, except there we actually had stuff in them. That still didn't answer my biggest questions. Where was I? Where had these uncivilized baboons taken me? What did they want with me?

As if on cue the door to my holding cell - - well, what else was I supposed to call it, the presidential suite? - - banged open and one of the jerks from the night before came prancing in. "Mornin, sweetheart." He said mockingly, "hope you slept well."

"Actually the mattress was a little hard, but--"

"Shut up!" He snapped, glaring at me. Oh, I know this game. He can say anything he wants, but I can't say a damned word.

"Well, you asked." I don't play that game.

"It would be smart of you to keep your lips zipped."

I raised an eyebrow. He was trying to sound intelligent, but the rhythm of his voice and usage of words made it painfully obvious he was just a moron. _Oh please, don't let them all be this way…_

He unceremoniously yanked me to my feet and dragged me into another room. It was huge. Then it hit me. We were in a fucking warehouse. I knew these guys were cliché, but _damn._ You couldn't get any worse than the hostage in the warehouse scenario. Boy, I couldn't wait to tell O'Neill about all this stupid business… If I got out of here that is.

)-()-()-()-()-()-()-(

Stargate Command

When Elizabeth didn't check in with anyone they knew something was wrong. Lynn called Sam just as she had said she would and the two decided to check around places for her. They didn't have to look far to find what they needed. They dropped by the mall and immediately saw something out of place. It was Elizabeth's car. The cops were already there. Apparently one of the employees on their way to work had found the vehicle. One of the doors were open and the keys were in it, but the car wasn't on.

Sam informed the officer in charge that she knew the girl who owned it. After some discussion it was concluded that they (as in the SGC) would continue the investigation. The police were a little suspicious. Who wouldn't be? What did the disappearance of a nineteen year old have to do with the air force anyway? However, there were no arguments, and the two of them took what they had found back to the others.

Jack was the first to comment. "_Damn_. You mean Dominic's disappeared?"

"It looks that way." Sam said worriedly. "And it also looks like she was forcibly taken."

"Kidnapped? But why would anyone kidnap Elizabeth?" Daniel asked, pushing his glasses up. It didn't make sense. Then again, a lot that happened to Elizabeth didn't make sense.

)-()-()-()-()-()-()-(

- - - - - Elizabeth's POV - - - - -

Meanwhile

I was shoved in front of a computer. Usually I found comfort in working with computers, but I could feel nothing but dread as the main goon arrived. He tossed off his hat and it landed squarely on a peg a few yards away. "I hope you don't expect a standing ovation for that little performance." I said sarcastically, shrugging off the hand that was clamped tightly on my shoulder. I didn't like being crowded.

The man just laughed, and he was a man. He wasn't a little boy wanna-be like my kidnappers. This man meant business. "Why, pleased to meet you, too, Miss Dominic. I have heard much in the way of your work. I hear you are now working for the Air Force."

"Kinda, but not really. However. That's classified. You know how that goes." I said, professionally folded my hands on the table in front of me as if this was just another briefing at the SGC. I tried to talk to him like I would talk to Hammond or O'Neill. With no fear and no problems, but there was a problem, a big one.

"Leave us." The Man ordered the lackeys. They looked like they were going to argue, but he shot them a harsh, if-looks-could-kill-they'd-be-in-rigor-mortis-already gaze. They quickly turned and left. When they were gone he turned back to me. "I would advise you cut the stage theatrics with me, Elizabeth." He said, then began flipping through a notebook. "I know exactly who you are. Graduated High School just last year. Started college fall semester. In your off-time you play little hacker girl. You see, you may act like its just for fun, but I think we both are aware that hacking is your gift, your calling. You are more than just a quasi-interest type of girl. You could hack into the president's files if you wanted and not be detected. You're that good."

I didn't say a word. It was all true.

"In fact, you're so good that I cannot believe you would allow yourself to be caught by a measly little base security system. There's more to this, am I right?" More silence. "You orchestrated the whole thing. You didn't know how it would play out, but you knew it would play, didn't you?" He accused. "You meant to become involved with them, and my, we have done a nice job haven't we."

"I only wanted to know what they were doing." I defended myself.

"Yes, that's right, but something happened that you didn't count on didn't it?"

I said nothing, but looked away.

"You got emotionally involved. They _hired_ you."

"How do you know all of this about me?" I demanded.

He only smiled. "I have my ways. I also know your best friend's name is Lynn. Your favorite brother is Benjamin. You also have a love interest, but he currently resides on another planet, am I correct on this?"

My eyes widened. _Who the hell was this guy? My dark fucking shadow._ "I'm sorry. I don't know what you're talking about." I sat back coolly, finding my center again. I couldn't let this guy know he was getting to me. I knew he would never believe my innocent act. He knew too much about me to buy that.

"Pretend all you like Elizabeth, but its time for your little charade to be over. You will help me, or your dark little secret will be revealed. Your new friends, the ones you have come so much to admire… they'll turn their backs and you'll be alone. Alone, again, Elizabeth. You don't want to go back to that, now do you?"

"I'll never help the likes of you." I snapped.

"Oh, I think you will…"

**_to be continued..._**

* * *

I didn't mean to get so involved in Liz's past - - or even make a past of the sort out Mystery Man is implying. If you're confused, don't worry, I am, too. I'll try to make her dirty deed (which isn't as bad as it seems) quite clear in the conclusion of this chapter.

I'm making a habit of cutting chapters in half, aren't I? I need to stop that and just complete them and post them fully, but hey, I haven't update this for a while, so here it is. I'll try to have the next part up as soon as I can. Well. Gotta scram. Watching Stargate (big surprise, huh?) It's "Meridian." I'm off to cry now…

R&R (why do I even type this anymore...)


End file.
